


Edyn Rising

by MizUnderstood2136



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Alternate Origin Story, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Eventual Smut, F/M, Story within a Story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-22
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-02-05 09:57:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 31,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12792111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MizUnderstood2136/pseuds/MizUnderstood2136
Summary: Edyn Trevelyan was possible the single most unlucky Mage in modern day Thedas. Born a mage and sent to the Magic University at a young age, she excelled at magic. Learning at an alarming rate, she passed her Harrowing young and gained the attention of one too many folks.When the Mage uprising happened - Edyn was taken by surprise, and her world was changed forever.Through no fault of her own, she was branded a Tranquil and had resolved to a life of nothing.Until she was sent to the Conclave.And fell into the Fade, only to be cured.Upon her return to the waking world, she was forever changed. For months she managed to hide her secret, but one ex-Templar was worming his way into her heart and soul.Together they raced to save the world from one calamity after another, joined by other heroes from across Thedas.In their quest to rid the world of new and old evils, corrupt organizations and helping the desperate and helpless... Can they admit that they were really meant to be?





	1. Chapter 1

**Edyn Trevelyan. That is my name, was my name before.. Before the close of the door. The Rite. I chose the Rite instead of death. See I was born a mage. A mage in Thedas, in Ostwick. You hear that and think, “No big deal in this day and age, mages are no worry.”** **  
** **You would be wrong.** **  
** **I was born a mage into a family with no magic to speak of, an anomaly in my own right. I was fairly strong, even as a child, and I passed my Harrowing early. I studied hard, advanced quickly. And when the world went to hell in a handbasket, thanks to the Mage Uprising, the revolt that led to the dissolving of the Magic Universities, I was left without my stable leash. And one blood mage. Just one, a strong one, but still just one man. He managed to break through my meticulously crafted mental shields and controlled me for the span of 3 days.** **  
** **In those 3 days, he wrought a maelstrom of havoc. Killed people, maimed even more.** **  
** **I was found unconscious and bleeding in an alley in Ostwick, clothes torn and my memory of the previous week just.. Gone. There was copious amounts of proof of what *I* had done. Video, eyewitness accounts. The only thing that saved me was the fact that a boy.. A boy that was only 10 years old, saw the man who was controlling me.** **  
** **But, alas, I could not go unpunished, as the blood mage had left me for dead and vanished. They gave me the choice. Tranquility. Or death.** **  
** **Either one was a death of sorts, but.. At least as a Tranquil I could help people, somehow still. For the last 14 months, I have been without myself. A shell of a person.** **  
** **Empty.**

**And so that same week I was branded.**

**A Traitor. Tranquil. Emotionless and stale. No fear. No love. No need.**

**Nothing.** **  
** **I remember the days. Like clockwork, I had a schedule, followed it. I made potions and runes, fantastic ones, for the Mage Rebellion, if the rumors were true. I was invaluable. So when the mages sent representatives, I was amongst the delegates sent to the Temple of Sacred Ashes to meet the Divine, and the leaders of the Templars. When we arrived at the Temple, I had climbed from the SUV and felt nothing. I looked on at a relic that meant the world to people and I felt.. Nothing.** **  
** **Then…** **  
** **Indescribable chaos.** **  
  
**

_ I screamed, waking up on the ground. Unimaginable pain, my brain feeling like it was getting sliced every which way. Fire coursing through my veins, terror rolling through me. _

_ Terror? Fear.. Maker what has HAPPENED to me?! _ _   
_ _ I managed to climb to my feet, looking around me, shielding my eyes from the blinding.. Green light in the sky?! Where AM I?! _ _   
_ _ Then the thought struck me.  _ _   
_ _ The Fade.  _ _   
_ _ I am IN the fade. Maybe even physically.  _ _   
_ __ What.. the.. Fuck. 

_ I start to walk, when my body could finally move. I see a massive hill.. Stairs? A glowing white thing at the top..  _

_ How did I get here?  _

_ WHERE is here? _ _   
_ _ I clutched my head as I walked, sure my brain would be leaking out my ears by now, the pain was so intense. Then I heard a sound. Skittering. Little screeches. I look behind me and there’s all these.. Little monstrous spiders. Hundreds of them. Screaming across the ground towards me. In a panic I fall backwards and a blast of fire erupted from my hands, charring the spiders closest to me. I cried out at the pain that caused, and where the hell had I gotten magic from?! _

_ Why did I even CARE that I had magic?  _ _   
_ _ The remaining spiders just trampled over their fallen companions, still racing after me. I turned and ran up that hill. Towards the being at the top.  _ _   
_ _ Reaching, crying out for help.  _ _   
_ __   
Falling. What felt like a thousand emotions clogging my brain at once, like shards of glass spearing through my brain. My skin felt like it was on fire, and before I could even think.. 

 

Blessed silence.

 

I woke up slowly. Groggy, and still in an incredible amount of pain. I tried to raise my hand to my aching skull, to move the dark hair from my face, but it wouldn’t move. I opened my eyes and saw.. Everything. So much at once, colors and light and a metal barred door? I shook my head, which only exacerbated the problem. I opened my eyes slower this time, looking down at my hands.    
Strapped. To the arms of a chair? Green light emanated from my left hand, flashing ominously.    
  
_ Anger _

_ Betrayed _

_ Mind numbing fear _

 

I gasped when it all flooded my mind, like this pushy invasion of someone else. The door swung open and a woman stood there. She was tall, inky black hair. A scar on her perfectly chiseled cheek.    
“Do you know why you are here?” she yelled at me, stalking towards my chair. I almost immediately felt the need to throw up, so overwhelming were the emotions swimming around the tiny room I was in. I closed my eyes and hung my head, moaning at how badly the agony was crushing me. 

“Please,” I whispered, my voice strained and low. 

She got in my face, “Tell me why we shouldn’t kill you now,” she hissed at me. I flinched, and she continued talking, “The Conclave is destroyed. Everyone who attended is dead,” she said, pacing around my chair. Wave after wave of grief and.. Shame (?) rolled off of her, “Except for you,” she ended, wagging her gloved finger in my face. 

“You think.. I’m responsible?” I said, trying to grasp the situation better. She grabbed my left hand, “Explain this,” she growled. I swallowed the lump in my throat. 

“I… I can’t,” I stammered. 

“What do you mean, you can’t?” the woman asked me.    
“I don’t know what that is, or how it got there!”    
She grabbed my shoulders, shoving me into the back of the chair. “You’re LYING!” she yelled in my face. I almost passed out, the rage pouring off of her was so intense. This hazy red mist rode roughshod over my mind, making me bite my tongue to swallow the groan. 

Another woman appeared behind the first, pretty red hair, kind eyes. She grabbed the first woman’s arm, “We need her, Cassandra,” she said, pulling her away from me.    
“Are you.. Telling me all those people.. Attending the conclave are dead?” I whispered in shock.    
The red-head stood in front of me, “Do you remember what happened? How this began?”

“I.. I remember running,” I closed my eyes, “ _ Things _ were chasing me. And.. then a woman?” I whispered. 

“A woman?” she asked, sounding far more interested in what I had to say then. I opened my eyes and nodded. 

“She reached out to me, but then..” my voice trailed off. I couldn’t remember more. It was like.. Someone had been recording inside my brain but shut it off at that exact moment, when I reached for her hand.    
Nothing. 

  
  


**The woman Cassandra took me up the mountain back to the temple, and on the way we met two other men, a mage elf, and a dwarf with a gigantic crossbow. I was nothing but in shock, but I apparently hid it well as we traipsed up the mountain. Most of the road leading up was impassable for vehicles, and so we walked.** **  
** **I tried desperately to remember, and the first thing I did remember was magic. The feel of the power swirling deep inside me. Coupled with the overwhelming emotions of everyone around me, and the glowing green mark on my hand, I was sure I would be dead before ever reaching the Breach. They all tried to talk to me, but I kept my answers short and sweet.** **  
** **Too much information would reveal that I, Edyn Trevelyan, had fallen into the Fade a Tranquil. But woke up outside of it, with much wilder powers than when I was a mage before. We made it to the forward camp on the last bridge before the Temple. Then we went on to the Temple. Where we found** **_him_ ** **.** **  
** **A breath of calm in the chaos of the Breach. Blonde streaked hair, the beginnings of a beard on his well-weathered face. A scar marring his upper lip, deep and painful looking. Clear amber eyes, and an aura of.. Acceptance? He didn’t exude the panic everyone else was.**

**We continued on to the Breach, where we saw a vision, an echo, of sorts. Me wandering in, finding the Divine under attack, a huge strangely disfigured man yelling for my death. Then we fought a huge demon, swords, magic, arrows, bullets flying.** **  
** **When I finally got to the point of trying to close it again, I did my best, the pain shooting up my arm, fear and hope swamping my already exhausted brain. I felt it close, then I slid to the ground unconscious.** **  
  
**

 

**Weeks Later -**

 

I shot up in the bed, instantly awake. Panic fluttered through me. I flopped back down onto the pillow, my arm covering my eyes. I laid there, and meticulously stabilized those mental shields I had been practicing daily. They were the only thing that made being in a town surrounded by hundreds of people bearable. Having gone to Val Royeaux the day before, I had come back beyond exhausted. Having to shield against that many people at once was mind breaking. And I still hadn’t told anyone.    
Not a soul. That I had been tranquil. That I was having trouble as is controlling the power I now wielded. That every time I saw a templar, my heart almost stopped. That being around other mages made me queasy, except for Solas. Surprisingly. Maybe it was his intrinsic connection to the Fade. I still had no idea. 

I checked the cell phone they had given me, and surprisingly there were no messages. I got up and put on a robe, moving to one of the windows. Down below me, in the snowy clearing, the men were training. And there stood the Templar. Ex-Templar? He had a red t-shirt on under his usual black jacket, black pants and combat boots. Sunglasses were tucked into the breast pocket, and he had his arms crossed over his chest.    
I knew he was beginning to suspect me. Suspect something. I moved to the dresser and shoved my hair aside. There on my forehead, was the faintest white shimmery outline of the brand I had worn as a Tranquil. I sighed and settled the bangs back over my forehead. My eyes had been a startling discovery when I had woken up in Haven a while back. They used to be a brilliant blue, now? They were white and purple. WHITE and purple. It was awe invoking, and a bit terrifying. Other things had changed as well. My hair used to be a flat black, now it was almost shiny with a silvery sheen to it. And the magic I possessed now was far more powerful than when I had been branded. I could drop into the fade, mentally, at a moment’s notice, and as I gained more control, I could find anyone I knew nearby just by their emotional pull.     
I'd spent hundreds of hours reading when I wasn't being whisked off to one place or another. Reading about the last 10 years, through new eyes. Eyes that saw the world in a new, brighter more critical light. From the rise of the Blighted, and the resulting zombie masses that threatened the world. The story of the Hero of Ferelden, Arida Cousland who had run off and all but disappeared after stopping the  pharmaceutical corporations who had started the whole thing. About the uprising in Kirkwall, the failed Qunari invasion, the Champions rise and the fall of the city when their Knight Commander went insane due to the newly discovered red lyrium.

It was like reading it all through someone else's eyes. I could feel the clinical way in which the author recounted every event. It has been written by another Tranquil, of that I was sure. I laid back down, staring at the soft gray ceiling, willing my heart to calm. I had an appointment in an hour with the advisors.

With  _ him _ . 

The others too but he was the crux of my issues. See around him, I could breathe. Something about him and his not taking lyrium had changed him somehow. Internally. His very presence was addicting, it muted the chaos around me and I was terrified that they would all find out if I ever revealed why. I covered my face with my arm. When I finally got up from the bed and moved to get dressed, all I could do was hope that my mental shields would hold up during the meeting. Appointment. Whatever it was.    
I dressed in soft black pants, a dark blue tank top under a black loose thin hoodie. I used what meager makeup I had gotten my hands on to cover the mark on my forehead. I slipped on a pair of leather fingerless gloves, and with one last look in the mirror, I left the rooms I had been given. I kept my head down and made my way across the grounds, to the ‘war room’. I had dubbed it that, as that was where they insisted on talking strategies and so on. As I got nearer to the room, I felt the weight of the emotions crowding the town start to fall away, and when I grasped the doorknob, I felt immensely better than I had even 30 feet further back.    
I raised an eyebrow in greeting as I closed the door behind me. Leliana sat at one end of the table, Cassandra at the other. And Cullen sat across from the only empty chair. I sighed quietly. I took my seat and folded my hands on my lap. They talked circles around me, plotting and planning. Rarely asking my opinion. Which was fine with me for the time being. I already had a plan of sorts, but I was keeping it to myself. The Chantry Corp had bungled things, in their bid to make things right with their Templars and the Mages. Just like they had bungled things with the virus that started the Blight. Corporations with their fingers in all the pies tended to mess everything up.    
“Edyn? Are you here?” I heard, blinking and looking around, I found Cullen staring at me, a smirk on his face.    
“Sorry I was thinking. What did you say?”    
“I still say we need to try and contact the Chantry.”    
I snorted. He raised an eyebrow.    
“Look,” I said, leaning forward and propping my elbows on the table, “you all keep talking circles around the real issue. Power. And while the Templar’s have a power of their own, they are not mages. And while the mages aren’t always the safest, I think at this point, them not being part of a corrupt organization is a bigger draw for me personally. And since you all insist I walk out in front of this, I think my opinion should matter.”   
He sat back in his chair, steepled his fingers in front of his mouth and stared down at the table for a minute. “You’re right, about the needing to consider your opinion. I still think we need to proceed carefully, no matter who we choose.”    
I was surprised at the ease of his agreement. I sat back again and listened to them continue their bickering. And when I felt it, I nearly panicked. The tingle at the back of my nose. A sneeze. My magic was wildly unpredictable at this point still, though I was getting a better handle on it than I thought I would. But still… a SNEEZE could ruin everything. I tried to excuse myself, holding my nose shut, and Cassandra retorted that the meeting wasn’t over. I shook my head and made for the door but didn’t make it.    
The sneeze shook me, and a gust of wind hit the table with enough force to knock everything on it off. Including mugs of coffee and Cullen’s boots. I pressed my face to the door, and while they were all sitting there shocked I opened the door and ran from the room. The further from the room I ran, the more I felt the presence of everyone around me, and the answering panic. I kept going, out of the building, and down the road, veering off between buildings and out into the woods. When I got to a small clearing that was mostly dead, I sat in the center, and just tried to breathe. I felt the panic clawing at my skull, my magic barely contained by the tingling in my hands. When I laid my hands on the ground, I tried to concentrate on the dead foliage around me. Bushes that were bare, trees that had hardly any needles or leaves. Grass brown and dead.    
I gathered the power rocketing through me, pulled it deep and tried to.. Change its intent. Panic usually led to destruction. But this? I wanted to mend.    
I closed my eyes and released it. I felt the trickle, turn into a flow, turn into a riot of power swishing from my hands into the ground. I looked to see what was happening. I almost cried. The magic swirled through the air, green and white, touching and looping around the bushes and trees and through the grass. Within seconds, the dead clearing was bursting with green, lush life. I pulled the magic back. Once I had it thoroughly reigned in, I laid back on the now soft and beautiful grass, and stared up at the sky. 

A sneeze nearly did me in back there. I sighed. I laid there for a while, and when I heard a throat clear I nearly panicked again. I sat up and rolled to my feet, my hands out in front of me. When I saw it was just the Commander, I took a breath and stepped back.    
“What?” I asked.    
“How did you do this?” he asked me, stepping into the clearing, rubbing his fingers over the leaves of one of the bushes.    
“You see, some children are born with a capacity to do magic,” I said with soft sarcasm. He laughed. And the sound slithered through me and settled in my stomach, making me think thoughts I shouldn’t think.    
“Oh,  _ magic _ . I thought it was just a nose wiggle or something,” he joked. I just stared at him. I never knew what to say, never knew what was right or wrong. What would tell too much, or not enough. 

“Why do you do that?” he asked as he walked towards me. I stepped back as he approached. He frowned. “Are you afraid of me?” he asked quietly. I shook my head. “What then?” he asked. I sighed.    
“I’m afraid  _ for _ you,” I whispered. He looked shocked.    
“But why?” 

“Because there’s something about you. I can’t say. Not yet. But. There is, and I can’t do this,” I said, turning to leave. I didn’t even hear him move, when his hand wrapped around my arm, stopping me. I instantly felt a difference. A strange, stronger calm falling over me. I looked down at his hand. But he didn’t remove it. “What it is about you,” he muttered, sounding as put out as I felt.    
“There’s nothing about me. I am as ordinary as the next mage,” I said, maybe a little too quickly. He raised an eyebrow and lifted my left hand. “Nothing ordinary about you, Edyn,” he said. I shrugged.    
“Do you feel it?” he shocked me by asking.    
“Feel what?”    
“Whatever this is when I touch you? A… sort of calm. Peace almost. It’s most odd,” he mused, hands still holding my arm and hand. I tried to pull away and he looked at me.    
“What are you?” he asked, his voice low. I shook my head, trying not to panic. 

“I am nothing,” I whispered, and pushed at him with my magic. Just enough to take him by surprise. He let go and I ran. I could hear him yelling after me, but I ran until I got back to my rooms. I called to the kitchens and ordered a lunch or 3 to be sent to my room, and locked myself in for the remainder of the day. I stripped, putting on a sports bra and yoga pants. I could feel him moving about the building, and tried to ignore him. Until… My phone chirped at me. I ignored it. It chirped again, I told it to shut up. It chirped a third time. I scowled. When I flicked my finger over the screen, it showed texts. From him.    
  
**Commander Growly** **: What are you doing?**

 

**Commander Growly** **: Hello? Stop ignoring me. I can hear the phone from out here.**

I snorted.    
**Commander Growly** **: Open the door so I can talk to you. I hate cell phones. They make me feel like I’m not talking to a person.** **  
** I snorted again. 

**Me** **: No. I don’t think so. Please don’t make this harder than it already is.** **  
** I dropped the phone next to me and waited. It didn’t take long.    
**Commander Growly** **: I’m not leaving until you open your door.** **  
** I actually growled at that one. Damn the man. I got up and opened the door. He was leaning against the wall across from my door, one foot on top of the other, a scowl on his face as he stared at his phone. He looked up and coughed.    
“Why aren’t you dressed?” he choked out. I shrugged.    
“Dressed enough. Why? Is my lack of normal clothes disturbing?” I sniped at him. 

“No. Well yes. But not disturbing. But maybe disturbing. Maker, what are you doing to me?” he muttered, rubbing a hand over his face. He sounded as flustered as I felt. I crossed my arms under my chest and propped my hip against the door frame.    
“What do you want?” I asked. 

He looked from my hands to my face and back. His face grew red. “I have no idea. You have broken my brain. I’m not entirely certain what I even came up here for. Are you always this prickly?” he asked, looking at my face again. I took a breath.    
“No. But you seem to bring it out in me,” I replied. He stood up and walked towards me. I shook my head and held out my hand. His chest bumped into it, and his heart was slow and steady under my palm. I looked up at him.    
“You don’t want this,” I whispered.    
“How do you know what I want?” he asked, his eyes dark and unreadable.    
“You don’t want this,” I repeated, “I’m no good for anyone. And you.. You have your own issues to deal with. Please, go,” I said.    
His fingers gripped my wrist. “What issues?” he growled.    
“Your.. nightmares,” I said quietly. His eyes widened. “How.. did you know?” 

“I can feel them. Most every night. Your room is across the square from mine. They’re angry and fierce and you can’t control them,” I answered, lifting my chin. I stared into his eyes. He tried to speak, stopped. Tried again, and stopped once again. I sighed. Pushed him back a bit, shaking my wrist to free it from the grip he had on it. His hand fell and he swallowed.    
“I didn’t think anyone knew,” he said quietly. 

“Most don’t. I just.. I connect to the fade a little more than I used to.” I could feel a blush creeping up my chest, the enormity of that lie not escaping me.    
“You are confusing,” he muttered. I laughed softly. A person coughed from behind him. I nudged him aside and took the sacks of food from the young elf standing there. She gave me a bow and skittered back down the hall. I sighed. “Are you hungry?” I asked him, perversely hoping on one hand that he wasn’t, but on the other hand… that he was and would stay and make me feel better.    
“I don’t.. Know. I can’t remember when I ate last,” he mused. I gestured for him to enter my room. I led the way to my small table, and took one of the two chairs in there. I started taking the food containers out of the bags, and his eyes widened as he watched the growing stack of food.   
“Were you going to eat all of this?” he asked, his face a delightful display of bewildered and impressed. I shrugged. “I eat until I’m full, and save the rest until later. I don’t sleep well so.. I snack and read all night.” I lowered my eyes and went to fish out some silverware. I handed him a fork and a knife and told him to take his pick.   
“What about you?” he asked, looking at the myriad of containers before him. I shrugged again. “I ordered some of everything. Just choose something,” I said with a laugh. He chuckled and picked up one with some mashed potatoes, gravy and slices of juicy druffalo. I grabbed one that had soft potato pancakes with crispy bacon, and some creamy gravy stuff. I went to my little refrigerator and grabbed a couple bottles of water. I handed him one and sat across from him. We ate in companionable silence, and after I finished a second container of food he watched me dig into a slice of pie. 

I offered him some. “How are you still hungry?” he asked with wonder. I laughed. “High metabolism comes with magic and whatever the mark is made from. I burn through calories like crazy. I'm always hungry. Food so far is the best way to sate it. I'm working on it with the mage healers but they don't know much more than me.”

He gave a slight nod. 

“You know, you don't act like most of the mages I've known,” he mused. I sighed. 

“I'm not going to talk about that. You know this. I don't know any of you well enough yet, and half the people here still fear me. No thank you.”

He frowned. “We can't even find you on the database.” 

“I know. Because the computers at the circle in Ostwick were destroyed when the tower blew. And I'm pretty sure one of the others wiped their drives first anyways. What better way to cover their tracks?” I asked bitterly. I was a lucky tranquil, I had gotten out before the Templars went completely awol. Two of my companions weren't so lucky. I suppressed a shiver. 

“Someday you're going to tell me,” he said. I shrugged.

“Maybe. If I still like you by then. If you keep giving me weird side-eye glances and treating me like I'm 4, we might have problems.”

He snorted, “You're as much an unknown to us as we are to you. You realize that right?” 

I nodded. “I'm done talking about this. I think I'm going to go for a walk. And maybe hit something,” I said through gritted teeth. I pulled on a gray hoodie and sat on the floor to put my shoes on. Then I left him sitting there with a bewildered look on his handsome face.

 

**A few weeks later, I had a run in with a Magister from Tevinter, named Alexius. He was wily and smart and obviously a loving father. Who made really terrible choices. I met his protégé, Dorian. Another mage, who was surprisingly helpful. What we didn't count on, was being tossed a year forward in time, finding a world mired in chaos and death. The pain I felt there was nearly overwhelming, and I had an inexplicable urge to tell Dorian everything. And so I did. As we traipsed around in the future, I explained it all. He was fascinated and promised to keep his mouth shut. Then we managed, after a lot of killing and nearly dying, to make our way back to our own time and stop Alexius from making that future happen.  When we got back to Haven, we agreed never to speak of my past, and with that I let Josephine ready a small celebration. For us all, and while I had participated for a bit, I had to leave. So many gathered in one place was painful and hard to block.**

 

My head was pounding when I left. I made my way out to the lake, which was frozen from whatever magic had created the breach. I sat on the dock and threw rocks out onto the ice. I listened to the merriment going on back in town and sighed. Someday. Maybe. I'd be able to participate and not want to claw my brain out. I sat there for what felt like hours. And when I felt this odd calm fall over me, I knew Cullen had found me. The  _ Commander.  _

“Hello, Commander. What can I do for you?” I asked, not looking away from the lake. 

“How did you know.. Never mind. I don't want to know,” he muttered as he sat down next to me. “Why are you out here instead of celebrating?” he asked. 

I sighed. “Because it's too much right now.” I didn't explain further.

“What does that mean?” he asked, taking one of the rocks in my little pile and playing with it. I tried not to be irritated.

“It's hard to explain to someone who isn't a mage,” I said a little sharper than I had intended.

“Try me,” he said quietly. I just shook my head.

“Please don't,” I said, staring out at the ice. 

“Why not?”

“Because you don't actually want to know. Things will change and I can't deal with that right now. Just.. Don't.”

“Why do I feel like you're this enigma wrapped in a mystery wrapped in pretty sparkling paper that I want to unwrap each layer so I can get to the core of what you really are?” His voice was steady, as were his hands. 

I felt a blush creeping up my chest. But I said nothing. I wanted to encourage him. Felt compelled to. Because here was someone I could crawl inside of and never leave. I felt complete when he was around. I looked at him.

“I'm nothing. No one. Less than no one. Stop trying to make me into something I can never be.” I stood up and brushed off my jeans. Looked down at him squinting up at me. 

“Whatever I was before, she died when the temple exploded and her friends perished. Me? I'm the leftover remnants of a person who will never exist again.” I turned on my heel and walked away. He called out to me and I just kept going. I went back to the barracks and locked myself in my room. I stripped as I paced the length of my room, and when I was down to my bra and underwear I climbed onto my bed and sat there, crossing my legs and trying to concentrate on calming myself. I don't know how he managed it but he constantly riled me up. 

I tried to meditate.

I tried yoga.

I tried to nap.

But the constant muted noise outside was so distracting. As were all the emotions rolling off of the square. Lust and laughter and joy and bittersweet memories and longing and loneliness and bone deep tired and apparently someone very hungry. So much to process. 

 

**Cullen -**

 

Why did she always have that deer in the headlight look when I tried to talk to her alone? She seemed fine with Leliana or even Cassandra. I'm not a mean person, I have a decent sense to humor. Sure I have my moments, but who doesn't in this crazed world? Zombies and demons and holes in the sky. Crazy entities called the “Elder One” and time magic and more mages. 

And all I could think about was her. And her pretty purple and white eyes. Black silky hair. The way her body moved when she trained with Leliana, the way her laugh sounded when I wasn't there. She crept into my dreams, driving me mad. 

All I wanted to do was wipe that stricken look from her face

No one? She was Everything and she didn't even see it. I walked to my window and saw her standing at hers, in just a bra. Damn she had no shame at all. My chest grew tight. Her hand was on the glass, and she looked so sad. She stared down at the people celebrating her victory in the square, and I had never seen someone look lonelier. I just wanted to help her, but I felt like I was just causing more problems. I sighed and went to lay on my own bed, looking at the ceiling.

Someday.

 

**Over the next few weeks, they prepared to assault the breach once more. They had wrested control of the Hinterlands back into the hands of the Arl, rousting the rogue templars and bandits, killing demons and so on. When they finally felt ready to take on the breach they headed back up the mountain.**

**And when Edyn stood nose to nose with the enormous thing, she faced it with a determination that would garner the respect of all in attendance.  Cullen watched in amazement as she stood there, green magic swirling in the air around her, the magic literally making her hair and clothes float around her.**

**When the breach sealed, the power of the blast threw everyone to the ground. And when they all stood again, first there was a profound silence as they all took in what they saw. Which of course was one less hole in the sky. But also, Edyn standing there, glowing with the power she had just unleashed with the help of the mages. She fell to her knees.. Spent but victorious.**

 

**People cheered. Just a few at first. Then more and more joining, until the ruins of the temple was full of sounds of cheering, yelling and clapping. The resounding roar was awe inspiring. Everyone returned to Haven by nightfall, cheerful and happy, dropping into a party like none other. Revelry, dancing, laughing and drinking abounded. Couples sneaking off for “fun”, storytelling and an all around great time was had.**

 

**Edyn -**

 

I sat on the roof of the barracks, as far as I could, in good conscience, get from the celebration. I felt brittle almost, like I was on the edge of something far worse than the closing of the breach. But I couldn't quite place my finger on it. I could feel Cullen below me somewhere, that bubble of safety he unknowingly lured me with, like this bright beacon. He held the key to my salvation and my undoing. I felt inexplicably safe with him. And for some reason, I don't think it was just that muted emotions thing that drew me to him. He was quietly confident in his place, skilled and strong. His men had an abundance of respect for him, and he treated each and every one like a person worth listening to.

The bubble was moving, coming closer. I felt my pulse speed up, my skin fairly glowing. 

I was falling in love with the one person who could ensure my downfall. And I needed to stop it. But I didn't know how. 

“Why are you up here?” he asked from behind me. I shrugged. 

“The party is down there. And they're all talking about what you did up there.” 

I nodded, not looking away from the scene below me. He stopped behind me and took a breath. 

“Why are you so stubborn?” he muttered. I smirked into the darkness. “I have no idea what you're talking about…” I said quietly. He laughed softly. I heard him shift behind me, and felt his breath on my ear a second before he whispered, “Liar,” in my ear. I shivered, and it took everything in me to not turn and kiss him there. So damn close, and so far away. I took a strangled breath. He tugged my ponytail, “Come with me,” he said. I looked up at him, “Why?” I asked. 

“Just do it. Please,” he added. I raised an eyebrow, and took the hand he offered. He pulled me to my feet, tucked my hand around his arm and led me back inside. To the elevator, and out of the building. He walked me through the trees behind the town, to that clearing I had ran to before. 

He stopped on the center, swept his hand around him. The change in the place was astonishing. Everything was lush and vibrant, even in the moonlight. Bright white flowers basking in the moon's glow, little sparkles of power emanating from them in the soft breeze. An odd find in such a cold climate.

“You did this.” 

Those three words held a world of meaning. “I know. I haven't been back here though,” I said quietly, reaching out to touch one of the flowers. It seemed to swell under my attention, recognizing my power. I took a breath - looking away from him. “Why did you bring me here?” I asked. 

“Because I want to understand you. You.. Have all these layers.” 

I snorted softly. “Layers? Are you going to quote Shrek at me, Commander? Compare me to an onion or a cake? Ask me about my boulders?” 

“Shrek?” he asked, confusion so very evident. I laughed. 

“Only you,” was all I said, turning to walk away. His hand shot out and grabbed my arm. Firm but gentle. He turned me to face him, his face lit by the moon. I shook my head, trying to pull away, as much as I wanted this. He put out his hand, his thumb on my cheek, fingers threading into my hair. 

“Please, Cullen.” I whispered it. Because I didn't have the strength to ask it out loud. To deny whatever this pull was. 

“You don't mean that,” he said quietly. And he was right. I didn't. I had never thought to feel this again. Raw need. Pure unsated need. Suddenly his mouth was on mine and it felt like the sky exploded again. Lava in my veins. His lips were hot on mine, his hand holding me close. My hands gripped his shirt, me going up onto my toes, eager to crawl inside him. His thumb dragged my chin down, his tongue sweeping into my mouth. He tasted like life, his heart racing against my chest. This.. Was what I needed. Wanted. More than anything in my life. I could feel time slow around us, then there was nothing but to feel.

Everything. 

And yet.. The small corner of my mind that was still sane, knew I had to stop this. I pulled away, pressing my forehead to his. “This is not happening,” I whispered. He kissed me again, hard and fast, his eyes dark and bottomless.

“You're wrong! It's been happening. You want it as much as I do, Edyn,” he said, his voice rough. I shook my head. 

“No. And yes. But it can't. You don't understand. None of you do!” I kissed him again, a goodbye of sorts that broke me as much as it fueled me. I pulled from his arms and covered my mouth, before I just told him.

All of it. 

I turned and ran, and I could hear him close behind me. But when we got back to town, we could hear screams, and the panic rolling off the town was a very sharp contrast to the joy I had felt when we left. I stopped at the edge of the street, and he nearly ran me over. “What’s happening?” he asked, out of breath from the run. I shrugged his hands away and we took off running towards the loudest of the chaos. 

 

**And there we met Cole. A strange boy warning us about a man coming to exact revenge for the Elder One. There was fighting, and dying, and artillery and more death. The longer things took, the more we came to find out. Corypheus was there for me. That was his name, this “Elder One”. And so… in order to buy our people time to flee, I gave myself to him in a feeble attempt to draw his ire.** **  
** **And it worked. Until his dragon separated me from my team, and I was alone with him. And his goddamn dragon. When I saw their signal, I blasted the mountainside, creating an avalanche. And I fell into a freaking old abandoned mining tunnel. And thought I was dead.** **  
** **But alas, when I awoke, in severe pain, the mark on my hand on fire, and feeling absolutely… nothing.. From anyone whatsoever, I was terrified. This was the first time I had been truly ‘alone’ since I had fallen out of the fade. I made my way out of the tunnel, past some despair demons that I managed to implode somehow, and out into a blizzard on the opposite side of the mountain of where we had been living. And somehow, I managed to follow their trail through the mountain passes and when I finally found them, I was nearly frozen through, my entire left arm hurt and I was fairly sure I was going to die. And what a way to go. Hearing his voice on the wind as I collapsed into the snow.**

 

**Cullen -**

 

Maker.. We had finally found her. Or rather she found us. Somehow, in that blizzard she found us. Her skin was blue, and she was shaking hard enough to break herself, I scooped her off of the snow and carried her back to the makeshift camp we had set up. And when I laid her on the cot, Dorian rushed into the tent to see how she fared. I brushed the hair from her face, and I stared at her in shock.    
Dorian tried to stop my hand, but it was too late.    
Edyn bore the white remains of a Tranquil brand on her forehead.    
Edyn was.. Tranquil? That couldn’t be. She felt things, I knew she did. I tried to stand, but my legs wouldn’t hold me. Dorian shoo’ed everyone out of the tent, and closed the flap behind them all. Then he reinforced it with magic, sitting across the cot from me.

“It wasn’t her fault.” His voice was low and he placed his hands on her chest and stomach, a glow emanating from them as he warmed her. I sat there in stunned silence as he began to explain to me quietly what had happened to her.    
“She was a victim of circumstance, as much as you were after Kirkwall. She chose none of her fate, and acted admirably in the face of the punishments that she never deserved. Edyn.. ah well. She’ll probably kill me for telling you this. When they found her, in the alley after the Blood Mage released her mind, she remembered nothing. And the police in Ostwick.. They showed her pictures of every one of ‘her’ victims. She remembers their faces from the photos. They haunt her every moment, Commander.”   
I stared down at her, my mind furiously trying to piece it together. There was no known cure for Tranquility. Other than death. Her face started to fade from blue to white, which was better I supposed, rubbing a finger over her still cold skin. Dorian kept talking, feeding me every detail and when he was done, I was crying. Quietly, but still. He apologized to me. And asked me to keep it to myself. I nodded, still trying to comprehend it all.    
The Chantry Corp would go insane over this. They would take her and experiment on her so quickly. I felt this moment of panic until Dorian threw a cloth at my head.    
“Stop that. I need your help. Since we can’t let anyone back in here yet. You are so handsome yet so dense. Help me get her out of her wet clothes,” he muttered, glaring at me. I looked at him like he was stupid.    
“In case you haven’t noticed,  _ she _ isn’t my type,” he said gently. It took me a moment, but when I got it I felt a flush hit my face.    
“Oh, I’m sorry I wasn’t trying to offend you. I.. just don’t want her to be mad I saw her without her permission,” I muttered. He laughed. “She will die if we can’t warm her, magic can only do so much when the damage is this deep. She’ll be alive, that’s what matters now. Besides, a near frozen body isn’t one to go off all half cocked about,” he joked. I snorted and helped him undress her. He tossed her soggy clothes aside, and when we finally got her pants off, I almost expired on the spot. Her upper thighs were covered in jagged criss-crossed scars. They looked older, at least a year, probably longer.    
Dorian frowned and took a breath. “The blood mage did that to her. Amongst other things she still can’t remember. The doctors are pretty sure he made her cut her legs to shreds. She dreams about it sometimes. She won’t tell me, but there are days she spends most of her time rubbing at her thighs, and she doesn’t even realize.”    
I could barely swallow my rage at that moment, and Dorian putting his hand on my shoulder centered me a bit.    
“She’s alive. She is whole, and they didn’t break her. Take that, and let the rest .. well rest. We can talk to her later about it.”    
I nodded, and with that we set about warming her more, and as she warmed, and her breathing returned to normal, her color returned and she no longer looked on the verge of death. We covered her body, and Dorian placed a warm wet cloth on her forehead for cover and we waited. About an hour later she started to stir, and Dorian left me alone in the tent with her to get her some hot tea. 

 

**Edyn -**

 

I had heard much of what they were saying, while I laid there unable to move. So now he knew. I was afraid to open my eyes, to move. He used to be one of them. The Templars. Elite security forces for Chantry Corp, they were in charge of the mages at the Universities. Most of which were more like prisons than.. Schools. But when my body started to tingle and hurt, I had to move to get my blood circulating again. When I finally opened my eyes, Cullen was sitting on the floor next to me, watching me with wary eyes.    
“Welcome back,” he said quietly. I nodded, rolling onto my side under the blankets. I stared at him. He stared at me. The cloth on my forehead fell off and I didn’t bother to replace it. He sighed.    
“This explains so much,” he started to say. I shook my head.    
“He didn’t tell you everything. There’s more. So much more. But we’ll worry about that later.”

“No. You need to tell me now. If I'm to understand and have good reason to not tell the Seeker and the Nightingale,” his voice was low and his use of their titles implying a great deal more than just the words, “I need to know. I'm sorry,” he said. I nodded and struggled to sit up. He reached out to help me, his hands gentle and warm. I pulled the blanket around me.

“I'll start at the beginning. My magic manifested early, I was only 10 or so. And once I got to the university in Ostwick, I learned so fast. Got attention I really didn't want but by then it was too late. I passed my Harrowing when I was 16. Youngest to ever do so in Ostwick. One of my teachers, an odd wily sort, used to just shower me with praise.” I swallowed, running my hands over my arms.

“His name was Dagnon. I thought he was a friend. A mentor. That taught me all of these mental shielding techniques. Techniques  _ he knew how to break _ . And he waited. When we got word the circle in Kirkwall fell, things got tense. Templars became far more stringent and punishments for usually light offenses were swift and harsh.” I ran a hand through my hair. 

“When the uprising started, and the circle fell in Ostwick, Dagnon struck. Everything was in chaos, order was a joke. He came to me under the guise of ‘help me with this’. He attacked me when he got me alone in the basement. He paralyzed all but my arms and as he broke my mental shields, he did horrible things,” I whispered the last. 

Cullen looked like he wanted to speak but I held out my hand. 

“What he did was worse than rape, Cullen. He made me hurt myself. Slicing at my legs, violating myself in horrific ways. He broke me more surely than any Templar could. When he broke through the last shield, I ceased to exist. He controlled every aspect of my life for 3 days. But he let me see it all apparently. He went on a killing rampage, killed at least 15 people, maimed and injured dozens more. Using my magic. My hands. When he let me go at the end of the 3 days, a boy saw him there, standing over me with the knife he had just stabbed me with. That boy was the only reason I wasn't executed on sight.” 

Cullen took a breath. “What did they do?”

“They had so much overwhelming evidence. Videos and eyewitnesses. And Dagnon disappeared, so I was the only one around to punish. Tranquility or death. I chose tranquil. For 14 months, I felt nothing. I couldn't remember what it was like to feel. I was sent with some mages to the conclave, and when I fell into the fade.. I was somehow cured. How do I describe feeling  _ everything _ at once? It felt like shards of glass ripping into my brain, and pouring acid into the open spaces.”

He stared at me. Golden eyes serious under furrowed brows. He took a breath. 

“There's more,” I whispered. I looked down at my lap, and when I spoke again my voice shook. 

“My powers are far stronger than before. Erratic and unstable. I manage to hide it most of the time. But the clearing I healed? That was from the sneeze. And.. I can feel everyone around me. Emotions and pain and everything. Except you,” the last was barely audible.

“What?” he asked sitting forward. 

“You're like this beacon of nothing. Glorious, quiet, nothing. I haven't slept in weeks. Not more than an hour or two at a time. I have to reinforce my shields before I sleep or I can't sleep at all. And they wear off quicker the more tired I am. And I'm beyond tired, and I can't fight you anymore. I'm so tired Cullen,” I whispered the last. 

There. I said it. Laid bare the truth. And all I could do was pray he didn't send me to Chantry Corp. Or execute me.

He surprised me. His hand reached out and cradled my face. “You're full of surprises. I had thought you married or something equally inane.” 

I shook my head. He pulled my face up to look at him. I jumped when Dorian came back into the tent, bearing a tray laden with 3 cups and a carafe. He wordlessly set it down next to me, before re-shielding the tent. Cullen had dropped his hand by the time Dorian was done.

“Are you feeling better?” Dorian asked, putting a hand to my forehead. I nodded. He sighed. “I'm guessing you told him the ‘things'?” I nodded again. He looked at Cullen, who just shrugged. 

“What have you to say?” Dorian asked him pointedly. 

“What is there to say? I'm no longer a Templar, and I have no obligation to tell them. She doesn't seem dangerous and I have a.. Vested interest in her remaining safely with us,” the last said with a slight smile. I scowled. 

“Just because you got to kiss me,” I started to say but the look he gave me shut me up. “You kissed me just as much. I seem to recall hands on my shirt and your tongue as eager as mine,” he said, a flash of impatience on his face. I swallowed and Dorian just gaped at us, his eyes darting back and forth. 

“Maybe I should leave,” he said, but I grabbed his hand and kept him where he was. 

“No. I'm done for now. I just had a mountain fall on my head. I'm going to sleep while my brain is still too shocked to care.” I gave Cullen a last glare and laid down, turning my back on them both. Dorian heaved a sigh. 

“Well, this was an interesting day,” he muttered and Cullen laughed. I fell asleep listening to them talk about what would happen next. 

 

**Edyn slept for about 18 hours straight, Cullen never venturing far from the tent to help her stay asleep. When she woke, it was to hear the advisors arguing about what to do, and this huge sense of foreboding. One of the Chantry ‘sisters' tried to help her feel better but really.. They were left with more questions than answers after what had happened at Haven. Solas brought an abandoned castle turned into an abandoned military fortress to their attention, and everyone headed that direction. And after taking a few days to settle in, they elected to make her the official Inquisitor.**

**Inquisitor Edyn Trevelyan.**

**Terror and exhilaration dogged her every footstep for days.**

**With her and Cullen pointedly avoiding each other, Edyn finally sought Cullen out to discuss… things.** **  
** **  
** I found him in the courtyard, talking to a few of the other guards about rotation schedules, and when he spotted me, he hastily dismissed them all. I walked over, heaved a sigh. “Are we done avoiding each other?” I asked. 

He rubbed a hand over his face and through his hair, making it stand up every which way. “I wasn’t aware..” he started to say until my very unladylike snort.    
“You are perfectly aware. When I walk into a room, you walk out. Unless it’s it’s the war room, then you just make a point to not look at me unless you have to.”    
“Can we talk somewhere else?” he asked. I shrugged and he led the way up some broken stairs to a decrepit room. “This will be my office once we get the stairs fixed. I’ll be sleeping up there,” he pointed up at a hole in the floor with a broken ladder hanging there.    
“What did you want to talk about?” I asked, getting testy at the games.    
“Are you serious?” he asked. I shrugged. He walked over to the door and shut it, barring it with the weird swing lock, before leaning a shoulder against the door. He stared at me, his face unreadable. 

“I don't know what to do with what I know.”

There it was. Bald and on the proverbial table. 

“You know what? I don't even care what you do. Tell them. Tell all of them. See how many will believe you. You let them make me into their precious Inquisitor. You supported that action, I know they wouldn't have moved without your okay. I'm tired of walking on glass. I'm just tired. I can't care. It's too much work now.” By the time I finished speaking, my voice had fallen to a whisper. But every word I had spoken held an unmissable note of finality. He squinted at me. 

Moved away from the door and cornered me against a broken desk. My heart started this slow race in my chest, I could hear every beat in my ears. 

“You plague me,” he said, and what should have sounded like an accusation actually came out more like a whispered plea. “How do you think I feel?” I asked with a nonchalant shrug. 

“I don't know. You haven't told me.”

I put my hands on his chest, warm and reassuring. “You give me a peace I've never had. I think it goes beyond the bubble of safety you give me.” 

His face softened as I spoke. “I should be terrified of you,” I whispered. “Or terrified for you. I'm a dangerous person to be around right now,” I said ruefully. He chuckled. 

“This is most unusual,” he said, tucking my hair behind my ear. I sighed. A knock sounded at the door. Cullen growled and crossed to the door. One of his chief officers was there, and when he spotted me he looked so confused. “This isn't, well it isn't like that,” Cullen stammered. I felt my smile fall from my face. “It isn't like what, Commander?” I said coldly, before seeing myself out the side door. I heard him trying to stop me, and the officer at the door still talking. 

I just.. Kept walking. There wasn't much of a walkway left, but I managed to get across it to the stairs and let myself down to the courtyard again. Then I made my way to the garage and commandeered a jeep, left terse instructions for the garage attendant and left the compound. 

I drove for a few miles before stopping at a cliff. I slammed the door and began to pace, staring off the edge of the cliff and just.. Angry. Not even sure why. We weren't doing anything. Yet. If at all. But he made whatever  _ wasn't happening _ sound dirty. I kicked a rock off the edge. Contemplated following it. Wouldn't it be easy? Just… Jump. Make their lives so much less complicated when they found out. 

I was a walking aberration.

A danger to everyone around me.

Unstable? Check.

Powerful? Check.

Unpredictable? Check.

Broken? Triple. Fucking. Check. 

I kicked another rock off the edge, froze it midair. Then another and another. Until there were about 40 rocks hanging there in the air, and when I moved just right, it resembled the knife. 

The one I dreamed about nearly every night. The one used to destroy my legs. The one he made me do horrific things with. Then stabbed me with it. I shot a fireball at the rocks, making them explode in the air. I barely shielded myself before the hot rock shards rained down on me.

“What are you trying to do?” I heard an instant before hands grabbed me away from the edge of the cliff. I shook him off. 

“How did you find me?” I sneered. I stepped away from Cullen, afraid to let him touch me again while I was in whatever mood this was. 

“Leliana has a tracker app on all of our phones. Whatever the hell that is. I had one of my officers drop me off. Why did you run off?” he asked, stuffing his hands into his jacket pocket. The wind hitting us turned colder. I had a feeling it was me.  

“Because it was nothing.” The words escaped my mouth before I could stop them. He squinted. “So damn prickly,” he muttered. I gave a bitter laugh. He tried walking towards me again, and I scrambled away.    
“For.. I’m not going to hurt you. You’re like a skittish rabbit,” he declared. I glared at him. He shrugged.    
“I’m not a fuckig rabbit. I am TRYING to control things that are doing their damnedest to not be controlled! And I tried to talk to you, and you got all ‘it’s not what it looks like’ and my temper flared and I’m out here to keep the rest of those unsuspecting boneheads at the keep safe. Do you know what it’s like, having to treat yourself like you’re a really unstable pipe bomb?” I yelled. 

Cullen threw up his hands. “I’ve never been a mage. I may have lived with them. Lots of them. But I am not one. And none were like you. Obviously. Why do you keep asking me questions like I am supposed to have ready answers? Who would have them for what you’re going through? No one! Stop blaming me!” he yelled back. I was shocked. He.. never yelled at anyone unless it was the new recruits being stupid.    
“I don’t blame you for what happened. Maybe for pushing my buttons but never for anything else,” I muttered. He snorted. I smirked. He gave me a wry smile. I sighed.    
“Stop disarming me,” I accused.    
“What?”    
“You say stupid things. And you make me laugh and I forget why I’m mad,” I mumbled. I turned away and kicked another rock off the cliff. I wrapped my arms around myself, the dropping temperature causing me to shake. I heard him walk up behind me, and when his arms wrapped his bigger coat around me, I couldn’t even argue. The coat smelled like him, and it was beyond warm. I sighed. His cheek pressed against the side of my head.    
“You are most confusing,” he said. I nodded.    
“I don’t know what’s wrong with me anymore. It’s like.. I was rebooted but with a bigger power core and everything is out of whack and I am just… tired and confused myself. I’m sorry,” I said.    
He took a breath. “Stop running from me.”    
“I can’t promise that. I need to run sometimes. I’m afraid if I don’t, the power buildup could be catastrophic. It terrifies me, hurting innocent people. Again,” I whispered the last. Because it was there. In my brain, all day long. The blood on my hands, the lives I took, even inadvertently. I could hear their whispers in my head when it was quiet, their pleas for life. I felt a tear escape my eye and I tried to brush it away before he saw.    
“Are you crying?” he asked me, wonder coloring his voice. I shook my head.    
“Yes, you are,” he said as he turned me in his arms. I pressed my face against his chest, hugging him close. He tightened his hold on me.    
“Do you know how long it’s been since I was hugged?” I asked him.    
“I… never even thought about it. Doesn’t Dorian hug you? He seems to hug everyone,” he answered. I snorted against his shirt.    
“Not so much. We’re wary about the magics.”    
“How long has it been?”    
“Seven years, 6 months, and if my count is correct, 12 days. The day I passed my Harrowing was the last day I was shown any real human affection. I was on the fast track. Learning enough for 5 people at an alarming pace. The First Enchanter was impressed and worried at my progress. ‘Don’t paint a target on your back,’ he told me a few too many times. But I was on a roll and strong and what did I need to worry about.”   
Cullen let me talk, just holding me.    
“I apparently needed to watch out for my teacher. My favorite teacher. That betrayal was the worst I’ve ever experienced. My parents writing me off after the murders was just icing on the cake. But Dagnon? I never saw that coming. He had never ever acted inappropriate, or like he felt anything other than affection for a prized student. But the things he made me do? That’s not something you do to someone you like. He was sadistic. And pure evil, and I showered 4 times a day while I was in the Templar controlled holding cells. Cullen?” I whispered. 

“Hmm?”   
“What if he took love away from me?” 

“How?” 

“He.. broke my body in ways I didn’t even know possible. And he stole into the darkest recesses of my mind over that week he had me in his hands. And he’s still free. What if I never really am? How can I let someone in and be sure they aren’t his? He told me if I lived he would find me and make me wish I hadn’t.”   
Cullen sighed. “You can’t live life waiting for him to come back. He wins that way. Do you trust me?” he asked, and I could feel him almost holding his breath waiting for my answer. I pulled back and looked up at him.    
“I do. I don’t know why but I do.”   
He smiled at me. “Good. That’s a start. And you trust Dorian, right?” he asked. I nodded.    
“Another start. See? You aren’t completely hopeless.” 

I raised an eyebrow. His hand moved to circle around my neck.    
“I’m going to kiss you now. No interruptions, nowhere to run.” His eyes darkened as he spoke, his gaze falling to my mouth. My heart slowed in my chest, and his mouth descended slowly. When his lips finally met mine, my breath was trapped in my chest. When his tongue pushed past my lips, dipping into my mouth, heat flooded my body. His other arm tightened around my back, crushing me against his chest. I wound my arms around his neck, one hand delving into his hair. The kiss was.. Power. Raw need fueled by all this.. Tension. 

Slow and languid, he kissed me like we had all the time in the world. I fell into him, there. On the cliff, I became wholly his. His hand on my back branded me as surely as the Templars had, hot through my clothes, claiming me as his mouth followed suit.    
He eventually pulled away, dazed and clearly as moved as I had been. His lips were swollen, his eyes dilated. “Well.. that was more than expected,” he said, his voice rough. I nodded.    
He pulled me towards my jeep, and after depositing me into the front passenger seat, he got in on the driver’s side and held out his hand. I handed him the keys and he drove us back to the compound. He parked it in the garage, and after helping me from the vehicle, he kept my hand as he led me back through the main hall. Up the stairs to my room, locking the door behind us. I led him up into the room and sighed.    
“Go put on pajamas,” he ordered me, sitting on the couch and removing his boots and coat. I just walked into my closet and listened. I changed into a pair of loose shorts and a tight tank top. I looked over myself. “May be time for actual pajamas?” I mused out loud. I walked back into the bedroom, braiding my hair.    
“What are you up to?” I asked. He stood and took off his shirt, and all the blood in my body rushed to my face. I looked away. His hand caught my face, turning me back towards him. He then pointed to my bed and I blushed again.    
“I’m not here to do that,” he said with a chuckle. I sighed. And yawned. I gave up trying to figure out his game and crawled onto the bed. He followed suit and laid next to me. “Come here,” he said, patting the mattress next to him. I scooted closer and he scooped me up against his side. Then he pulled a blanket over us.

“Sleep,” he said. I looked up at him.    
“What?”   
“Sleep. You need to sleep. You are tired and worn down and a well rested mage is a safer mage,” he teased. I sighed. He rubbed his hand over my back. “And yes you need actual pajamas. This is much too distracting,” he muttered before closing his eyes. I curled up against him, marveling at the quiet. “You're here so I can sleep?” I mused, my hand laying on his stomach. He put his hand over mine. 

“Let’s just say that I'm trying to earn that trust and that I'm tired of seeing shadows in your eyes.”

I sighed.

“You don't have to do this,” I whispered, already feeling myself fading into the quiet.

“You're right. I don't. But I want to. Now shut up so I can sleep,” he said.

And that is the story of how I started to fall in love with the Ex-Templar named Cullen.

Because he told me to shut up. 


	2. Anticipation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edyn makes a delivery and learns some new fascinating things about our dear Commander. They also get news from an unlikely front, and make some interesting plans.  
> And smut finally happens.

**Edyn -**

 

I sat on my balcony, watching the sun come up over the mountains. Cullen had left an hour before to go shower and change, trying to not make waves. People were gossipy enough without adding him sneaking in and out of my tower every morning.    
What’s funny, is that there was nothing to gossip about. He was kind and patient. Frustrated but patient. He was waiting for me. And staying in the tower so I could sleep. I hadn’t slept this well since I had been.. Well before the Fade. It was refreshing, not waking up terrified. I sighed and made my way into the monstrous closet they had given to me, and picked out simple clothes to start the day. Black skinny jeans and a baggy tank over a sports bra. Black combat boots, and with a quick brushing of my fingers through my hair, and I was ready to face the world. Ish. My stomach was rolling and I did not relish walking into whatever was going on in the main hall. I left my room and locked the doors, and once in the main hall, I stopped for a moment and reinforced my mental shields.    
Someone was angry.    
I followed the mad, into the new war room. Found Leliana and Josephine. “I am not some messenger girl,” Josephine said, stomping her foot. I stopped at the door.    
“I don’t want to bring this to him, he’s going to be angry when he reads it!” Leliana replied, crossing her arms over her chest. She was wearing her typical black tight tank top, her black cargo pants, black boots and purple and silver hooded jacket.    
Josephine sighed. “We are at an impasse,” she said with a rueful smile. Then she spotted me and her face brightened. She walked over to me, handing me a heavy manilla envelope.    
“This is for the Commander. See to it that he gets them, alright?” she said with a superbly sunny smile. I raised an eyebrow and she sauntered out the door. Leliana laughed. “I am sorry in advance if he gets angry with you.” Then she took off after Josephine and I was left holding an envelope. Addressed to “Commander Cullen Rutherford, ICO Inquisition or whatever” from a “Rosalie Rutherford”. I paused at that. Rutherford? Sister? Daughter..? Wife?!   
I felt a cold chill creep down my spine. I wandered from the room and through the compound and up to his office. One of the scouts was standing guard outside. “Is he in?” I asked.    
He nodded, “He may be upstairs changing, but he said nothing about not being disturbed, so go on in,” he answered. I gave him a nod and turned the knob. “Cu..Commander?” I called out as I closed the door. He.. wasn’t in the room. I walked to the small staircase we had installed, and gave the bedroom door a knock, making the door swing in a little. The room was mostly dark beyond the door, so I pushed it open, “Cullen?” I said, blinking as my eyes adjusted. When I finally saw him on the bed it was too late.    
I could feel the heat flooding my chest, and my eyes wouldn’t stop moving up his body. He was laying there fully asleep on the bed, all sprawled out and naked. Gloriously. Fucking. Naked. I could feel the tingle in my fingers.

Power.

Fucking emotions!

I hastily started to apologize, even though he was asleep. When I turned to try and leave, I ran face first into the door that I hadn’t heard latch behind me. Pain exploded in my nose, and I could feel the blood dripping down my chin.    
“Whhat?” he said from the bed, “Edyn?” his voice was groggy. I waved my hand behind me, opened the door and made a clumsy run down the stairs and out the side door of the office. I kept a hand on my face as I ran back through the compound to the library, where I knew I would find Dorian. I interrupted his conversation with the mage Fiona, and pulled him into one of the side rooms. I locked the door and dropped my hand. Dorian immediately covered his own face and started to snort.    
“You ran into another door, didn’t you?” he said through his fingers, his eyes bright as he tried not to laugh. I scowled at him and tried not to moan at the pain that little movement caused. He shook his head and put a hand over my face, and immediately the pain started to lessen. I could feel the bone knit back together and when he finished I sighed.    
“I totally ran into another door. Cullen’s bedroom door. While he was sleeping on his bed. Stark naked,” I whispered the last. Loudy. And sighed again. His eyes widened. “You saw the Commander naked?!” he hissed at me. I nodded.    
“How was it?” he asked me, and I could feel that heat in my chest again. He noted the flush taking over my face and nodded back. “I knew he would be glorious. I’m only sad you saw him first.”

I snorted and opened the door to go change. And there he stood, hair awry and shirt untucked. Very untidy in comparison to our usual prim and proper Cullen. I swallowed and pulled my shirt over my nose and mouth, tilting my head to have him follow me, pointedly ignoring the sounds of choking laughter behind me. I walked back through the compound to my rooms. I dropped the keys twice before I managed to unlock the door. I led him up into the room and pulled my ruined shirt over my head, dropping his envelope on the bed as I walked by. I went into the bathroom and grabbed a cloth, running it under cold water. I cleaned off my face and chest, turning to find him standing in the door, watching me. I propped a hip against the counter.    
“Why were you in my room?” he asked me, his eyes on my face. I swallowed. “I was sent to bring you that envelope because Leliana and Josie refused. And the scout at the door said you were inside and I didn’t know you were sleeping. Naked,” I whispered. He laughed.    
“I usually sleep naked,” he said with a wry grin. I nodded. I waited for him to move. But he didn’t. “You’ve got blood on your bra,” he said, his eyes dropping to my chest. I looked down and sure enough, a couple drops on that too.    
“Well, I’m not taking it off with you watching,” I said, blushing again. He raised an eyebrow, “But then it would be fair, would it not?” he teased me. I thought about it. What would he do if I called his bluff?   
“And what if I did?” I asked quietly. His smile dimmed, but the intensity in his eyes did not.    
“Are you ready for that conversation?” he asked. I honestly didn’t have a clue if I was or not. I couldn’t even remember the last time I had been touched by anyone in  _ that _ way. I took a breath. “I don’t know what ready is, to be honest.” I stepped forward, and his hands fell from his chest. “I can’t even remember being touched before. Or what making love felt like.” My voice was low but I could feel the impact they had on him. He held out a hand.    
I gave him mine and he brought it to his lips. “We've time,” he said. I raised my eyebrows. He shrugged. Then pulled me into the bedroom, before sitting on the bed near the envelope. He picked it up and sighed.

“My sister. Again. Why wouldn't they deliver this?” he asked me. I shrugged. 

“Maybe they know the contents?” I suggested. He raised an eyebrow.

He tucked a finger into the flap on the back and tore it open. Pictures and papers came pouring out as he tipped it over my bed. He poked his finger through the sheafs of papers on the bed, and a smile softened his face when he saw a smiling mousy haired little boy on a picture, grinning and holding a lion stuffed animal. “Someone you know?” I teased. He chuckled, “My nephew. I’ve only gotten to see him a few times, but we facetime every now and then. I got him the stuffed lion.”   
I nodded, figuring something along those lines. I prodded a stack of sealed envelopes, tied together. His eyebrows furrowed. “These.. Are from the Hawkes. I almost don’t want to open them,” he muttered. I raised my eyebrows and snatched one off the bed before he could react. The one I grabbed had some really frilly writing on it.    
I smelled the envelope, “Why does this smell like.. Liquor?” I asked him. He just watched me open it, and when I slipped the letter out, I started to read it out loud. 

 

“Well,  _ Commander _ , is it? Far better than being under Meredith, I would say, old chap!” I stopped and just looked at him. He rolled his eyes and just motioned for me to continue.    
“Hope this finds you in good health, and in a better frame of mind than you were in when you left. Since Cassandra took off with Varric, Shik and I have been pretty busy here. They keep trying to make one of us Viscount and neither of us want it. I, well I have some news on the red lyrium front. The Doctor, yes I said the Doctor, helped me suss out where it might be coming from. It looks like someone, probably Varric knowing him, gave another dwarf access to the tunnels where we found it originally. Here’s where it gets tricky.    
We tracked one of their shipments, and after some digging, have found out that the lab this batch was brought to is being used to make it into a drug. A new highly addictive drug, that while they target Templars and former Templars, they are giving it to anyone who has the cash to play. This shit is nasty, Cullen. Makes them unbelievably strong, resistant to most magicks, though it seems to dull the wits some. I hear you stopped taking the blue? Be careful, they might target you. While we didn’t always get along the best, I still have mad respect for what you did at the end. Before.. Things went to hell. The Doctor says hello, and offers up our services. Shikra and Fen might be heading your way soon. She’s been in touch with some others who have their.. Fingers in all the pies, so to speak. At the bottom of this letter is the phone number to my untraceable cell. You need to get yourself one, and probably for your magey Inquisitor wench too. And whoever else. Because this is far bigger than we thought, and we need a way to communicate, safely. Let me know when you have a cell, and I will fill you in on anything that’s happened between me sending this to your lovely sister (Who wants to name her next child after me, isn’t that the sweetest? You would have a lifelong reminder of your favorite Hawke!) and it getting to you.    
On a serious note, I really hope you have found some peace, man. Kirkwall was shit, and you were literally in the middle of it.    
Be at peace.

 

Garrett Hawke and the Doctor”.

 

I stopped reading and just took a breath. “They knew you before?” I asked him. He nodded, rubbing a hand over his face. I handed him the other two letters. He sighed and ripped the first open and after a moment his face became a mask of shock. “We knew Samson was involved, but this says he's broken a whole faction of Templars away from the Chantry Corp. He's got some mysterious mage working with him, and an arm of Chantry corp is producing some of those red lyrium drugs for him. What could possess them to do that?” he mused out loud.

I shrugged. He found a gray envelope under the rest of the stuff scattered on the bed. He picked it up and paled. “This is from the Queen,” he said. I scooted closer. Plucked it from his frozen hand. Stuck a finger under the flap on the back and pried it open. Slipped the single page from the inside and tried to hand it to him. He shook his head.    
“You can’t ignore the Queen, Cullen,” I said gently.    
“You don’t understand,” he whispered.    
“Then help me to.”   
“She.. she’s the one who saved me when the University at Kinloch fell. With the help of the King. Neither were King or Queen then. But she saw me at my worst, really. I haven’t heard from her in years.”    
I sighed. Spread out the page and began to read.    
  
“Commander Cullen, is it, now? My, how times have changed. I’ve heard varying reports about your ‘Inquisition’ and its leaders, especially about your new Inquisitor. Is she as powerful as they say? And are you alright with her being a mage?    
Yes, I remember Kinloch. I think about it.. Far more than I would like. But, this is not why I write to you. I come seeking aid. Of a sort. Alistair would be mad if he knew I was contacting anyone about this. But it seems, that new street drug has hit the streets of Denerim with a fury we’ve never seen before. We’ve had more overdoses in the last six months than in the last 5 years combined. This is a terrifying and desperate situation we all find ourselves in. I’ve heard that Orlais and even as far as Kirkwall and into Tevinter, this is spreading like wildfire. I have put feelers out to everyone I know, to see who knows what.   
I got a letter back from my former companion, Zevran. Seems he and his wife have come across this in their travels across Ferelden and Antiva. I have also heard from Leliana. She tells me that you’ve seen it, even there. No, she isn’t compromising your operations. We just have a mutual problem. If I send a private helicopter, would you be willing to meet with us? And a few of my former colleagues. You, Leliana, and the Inquisitor of course. Leliana knows how to get a hold of me, please let me know soon. 

Also - one last thing. When the King met you in Kirkwall all those months ago, you were a much harder man than the one we had met in Kinloch. But Leliana, she paints a whole new you. And I'm glad. You've had a rough go and I'm happy you found a purpose that suits you. I've worried over you over the years.”

I stopped reading. 

“You seem to leave lasting impressions,” I said quietly. He rubbed his neck. 

“I'm not that remarkable,” he muttered. I laughed. “You're incredible,” I said, and his blush was back. I reached over and ruffled my hand through his still untidy hair. 

He took my hand and kept it between his own. “Keep reading?” he asked. I nodded. 

“Please consider my request, Commander. There's more at stake than any of us realize, I fear.

 

Warmest Regards - 

 

Queen Eiralia Theirin”

 

I set the letter down. He still kept my hand, his thumb drawing circles over the back of it. “Cullen?”

“Edyn.”

“I think we should convene the war council. And make some plans. And I want to go to Denerim soon.”

“Why such a hurry?” he asked. I tugged my hand, bringing him closer. His mouth near mine I said, so very seriously, “I need a new pair of boots.”

He laughed, a gorgeous carefree sound. He kissed me quickly then stood up, releasing my hand. He started scooping up the papers on the bed. I stood there, my hands behind my back while I watched him. Heat churned in my stomach, just watching him there. My heart started this slow dance in my chest and I knew I was finally really ready. 

He stood back up and raised an eyebrow at the pink I was sure was staining my face. He stepped close, envelope in one hand. He reached up and tugged my hair. He leaned close. “Meet you downstairs?” he asked. I felt a pang of disappointment until his mouth was on mine. Just a simple kiss, but I felt it to my toes. When he pulled away, it took actual effort to keep my mouth from following his. He gave me this knowing smile and left the room whistling. I fell face down onto my bed with a gusty sigh. 

 

**Later That Evening -**

 

I left the council mildly satisfied. In 3 days the helicopter would come, and until then I was asked to remain on the compound. We had plenty of soldiers doing what they could but to be on the safe side, I was to stay put. I made my way to the dining area and was surprised to find it empty. But not entirely unhappy about it. I was a little frazzled. Cassandra was pissed that Leliana hadn't told her she was communicating with the Queen. Josie was mad that they didn't go through official channels. Everyone just talked over me until I stood on the table and magically whistled. 

“Can it! All of you! You sound like bickering children and are accomplishing nothing. I've got a migraine because of you all, and I'm done listening to it!” 

The three women stared at me like I was insane, Cullen just gave me a grin. “Leliana, get a hold of the palace and find out the earliest they can dispatch a ride. Josie, if you insist, you can write to the Queen and ask anything you please but I'm fairly sure she won't answer with much. Cass, Leliana wasn't keeping secrets from you to hurt you. She was protecting her best friend. Lighten up. Now I'm going to go find food. Hopefully away from more fucking crazy people,” I muttered the last and Cullen coughed. I jumped off the table and with a last glare at them all I stalked out of the room. 

Back in the dining room I sat in a quiet corner and laid my head on my hands. Even with Cullen there they were like a cacophony of anger and betrayal and anxiety. My nerves were frayed and I was pretty done for today. The air in the room shifted and Leliana breezed in, locking the door behind her. I swallowed, trying to raise my shields again.

“Inquisitor?” she said with a smile on the way to my corner. I nodded warily. I could feel it. She knew. 

“How?” I asked with a whisper when she sat down.

“I'm not your spymaster for nothing. And I know people. How is what I should be asking you?” 

I signed. “Can we go somewhere else for this?” I asked. She nodded and I led her up to my rooms. She made herself comfortable on my couch. I went and grabbed a bottle of water from the mini fridge. After drinking some, I went to my bed. “How for which part?” I asked. 

“All of it. Start at the University.” She closed her eyes and settled in to listen. 

“Well I was a skilled mage, for one my age. I was asked to take my harrowing early, and rose in the ranks of the University rather quickly. I had a few mentors but none as special to me as Dagnon was. He was canny and brilliant. He was also diabolical and evil to the core.” I sighed. “He taught me things, so many. Series of mental shields to ‘protect against blood mages’,” I gave a low bitter laugh, “and other various defensive and offensive spells. Shields he knew how to break. When the circles dissolved, and our university was in chaos, he asked for my help and when he had me alone, he attacked. He used a paralysis potion on me and for days he tortured me while he broke my mental shields.” I stood up and went to the closed balcony door. “He told me repeatedly he was so proud of how strong I was. How I was holding out so much longer than he thought I would. My legs are covered in scars from his gaining control of my body. Near midnight of the 4th day he finally blasted through my last shield and I felt like I ceased to exist. For 3 days he was this cyclone of blood in Ostwick.” I took a breath, pressing my hands to the glass to steady them.

“He killed so many, using the spells he had taught me. I can still hear his voice in my head, ‘When controlling someone, it's easier when their body already knows the spells, not so awkward. Hope you don't mind’,” I mimicked. “I got to watch though. He gave me a front row mental seat to his depravity. He particularly enjoyed showering the blood off.”

“Did he rape you?” she asked me quietly. 

I shook my head. “He tried. He actually couldn't get it up while he was in control of me. Oh but he could do things to my body while I was able to see. More cutting. He masturbated with my body. It was almost this ritual, kill some people, maim some. Oh let's go shower. Couple times a day. I haven't been able to touch myself since,” 

Leliana made a sound from the couch. I turned and looked at her. “I told the one detectives that and he scoffed at me. That was the day I lost faith in humanity in general. When they found me, bleeding and dying in the alley, I wished for death. But there was a boy, and he had just come into his magic and he healed me enough so that there would be no dying that day. They convicted me on the grounds of ‘someone needs to pay for this’ and offered me tranquility or death. At least as one I wouldn't have to remember what he did. And even now I don't remember all of it when I'm awake. Either way two days later I was branded and for over 14 months I was tranquil. How do you describe a peaceful acceptance of just existing? I don't remember most of that either. It was monotonous and structured. Waking up with magic in the fade was the scariest thing, aside from Dagnon, that's ever happened to me.”

Leliana came over and stood next to me. I faced her and pulled my bangs off my forehead. Her eyes widened. “How did I not see that?” she mused. I shrugged. “It's hard to see from any further away and I'm good with makeup.”

She snorted. I looked back outside. “He's still out there. Dagnon. They never caught him. I had Cullen check. Dagnon is going to come for me at some point, Leliana. And it's going to be messy. I've had Dorian finding me uncommon mental shielding abilities but it's a slow thing. Dagna is searching for physical means to block him. I'm scared.”

“We will protect you, Edyn. I promise,” she said quietly. I just shook my head. 

“You can't. He's too strong. But now so am I.”

She stood there in silence for a few minutes. I couldn't move.

She turned to face me. “You're a remarkable woman, Edyn. Most would have been completely broken after such an ordeal.” 

I stared out into the dark beginning to envelope the keep. The beginnings of a headache was crawling across my brain. 

“I'm not remarkable. I had no time to process it all before they took  _ me _ away. Then I had over a year of nothing. And when I came back I had literally explosive magic. And I was strapped to a chair and being accused of mass murder again. I'm excessively unlucky. But I'm also smarter and not letting my fear consume me. Even if all I want to do is curl up in a ball and cry.”

“Oh I disagree. Only a remarkable person could have come through all of what you've gone through and come out the other side stronger.” She held out her hand. I took it and had to steel myself against her emotions. “I'll keep this to myself for now. When the time is right we can tell the others. Who else knows?”

“Dorian and Cullen.”

“Good. Keep it that way for now. I'll keep looking for the blood mage. Get some rest Inquisitor. We can talk more later.” She turned on her heel and left the room silently. I just stayed where I was for a few minutes, feeling the bubble of Leliana and her mind slowly fade as she went to the other side of the compound. I went to the closet and out on a tank top and loose soft pants before crawling into my bed. I laid there on my side, erecting my shields. Just as I was falling into a half sleep, I heard my door open and footsteps on the stairs. The calm settling over the room made it easier to breathe. I rolled onto my back and smiled tiredly at Cullen. He took off his sweatshirt and climbed into the bed in just his pajama pants. 

He pulled me against his side and kissed my head I sighed and started to drift away again, sans pain and foggy brain. Last thing I heard was, “We'll finish that conversation from earlier.” I nodded, my hand on his stomach as I fell asleep, safe.

\--

I woke with a start, my heart racing and my ears ringing. My hands were cold and… Everything on every flat surface in my room was silently floating in the air. I tried to pull the power back, but I was shaking from my dream and apparently tonight fears were not to be quashed. 

A hand on my back startled me and everything crashed back down. I jumped from the bed, finding a startled half dressed Cullen sitting there, hands out.

“It's just me,” he said quietly, moving to follow me off the bed. I gave a short nod and rubbed a hand over my face. 

“I'm sorry” I said, my voice cracking as I slowly l started to lose my composure. Even closing my eyes gave me no reprieve. All I saw was  _ his _ face, hovering above mine as he made me stab myself. 

“You've nothing to apologize for. Oh please don't cry, I don't know what to do with crying women,” he pleaded as I started to cry. He pulled me into his arms and I pressed my face against his bare chest, the tears silent and sad.

“I never remember when it's convenient,” I whispered through the tears. 

“What did you remember?” 

“The last time I saw him. In that dark alley where he made me stab myself so he could escape. He thought I would die, but I had little enough control by then to move the blade barely an inch. I missed an artery,” I told him, all matter of fact, safe in is arms.

He sighed. “I really want to kill him,” he muttered.

“Join the party. Anyway, sorry for waking you. I'll probably just stay awake if you want to go back to your room to get actual sleep.” I pulled away from him, wiping at my face. He eyed me. “You expect me to leave after that? Are you dense?” he asked. 

I crossed my arms under my chest. His eyes dropped and then flew back to my face. 

“I don't want pity,” I said quietly. His face softened. 

“I have none to give. I know what it's like to be under another's control. It’s horrific. And while I'm sorry it happened, I don't mind that the path led you to me,” his words were soft, but oh the impact.

His hands came up to my shoulders, hot palms rubbing over my chilled skin. I felt that familiar jolt in my stomach, shocking attraction. He pulled me closer, my folded arms bumping his bare stomach. Unfolding my arms. I put my hands on his chest. Ah his heart, raced like crazy, mirroring my own. 

“Cullen?”

“Edyn?”

“Kiss me,” I whispered. He didn't hesitate like I thought he might. Not this time, his lips crushed mine. A perfect blend of pain and need. His hands gripped my face, keeping me close while he ravaged my mouth. Tongues and teeth, he nearly did me in with the first kiss of the night. His eyes opened as he eventually pulled back, enough to gaze at my face. “Are you sure?” he asked one last time. The only answer I gave was to reach up and pull his mouth back to mine. His arms wrapped around me, drawing me up against him. 

He literally took my breath away. He carried me to the rumpled bed, standing me next to it. His fingers hooked under my tank top straps, pulling them from my shoulders. He slid them down my arms, down my torso. His self control when I was bared for him was…. Remarkable. He moved to take me back into his arms but I held up my hand, and before I lost courage, I slid my pants and underwear down my legs. The hitch in his breath was so very fascinating. In the smoky gray light of the room, my scars were thankfully hidden. 

I crawled onto the bed while he took off his own pajama pants. I laid there, willing my heart to stay in my chest. But, Maker, I wanted this. More than anything. The bed shifted when he joined me, his hand on my stomach making me twitchy. He chuckled as my muscles bunched under his palm. “Are you alright?” he teased, looking down at me. I nodded, reaching up to run my fingers through his hair. His eyes closed as my hand came down to cup his face. “I'm perfect, Cullen,” I said quietly. His nod was reluctant, but when I pulled him on top of me, that reluctance vanished. He kissed me again, this long languishing one, slow tongues and gentle teeth. His body pressed close made me light headed, in the best way. 

Soon his hands were wandering, down my sides, over ribs, hip and down my thigh. He pulled up my knee, his hips settling between my thighs. I could feel a blush heating my chest. His hand slid around and gripped my butt. He pulled his mouth from mine, looked down. He raised an eyebrow, before his other hand came up and tilted my chin up. Lips traced down my neck, shivers following his breath on my skin. He shifted, moving down my body. A hand to a breast, followed by lips. Sucking it deep between his lips, he gave this satisfied growl at my soft whimper. His hands slid down my sides, his body following. He kissed my stomach. He kissed my hip. His hands spread my legs further, lips grazing my thigh. I trembled when I felt his breath. Then I felt his mouth, and nearly died. My hand clutched my stomach, anything to calm the nerves. His tongue ran over me… Through me… strong and persistent and patient. Fingers joined lips and my heart stopped in my chest. 

Moments blended into minutes blended into writhing mind bending pleasure. He was gently relentless and when I fell over that edge, he was shaking nearly as hard as I. A cry was torn from my throat as I claimed the pleasure, all throbs and pulses, heat streaking through me. When I opened my eyes I was surprised at the barely lit mist swirling around the room. Cullen looked up and laughed. 

“Well that's something you don't see every day,” he said quietly as he settled his body onto mine again. I could feel the heat in my chest, and tried to look away but his hand stopped me. 

“Don't do that. Don't hide from yourself. Or me. I'm here because of you. I want to be here. More than anything.” 

I nodded, still quiet. He kissed me again and my fears fell away. I got lost in the world that is  _ him _ . He lifted my thigh, his own arousal against mine. Then his hands took mine, fingers entwined and mouths fused as he shifted and entered me. 

Here? This was what I imagine heaven would feel like. Love and acceptance and overwhelming attraction, this light that never seemed to dim when he held me. 

He moved then, his body heavy and needy. My heart racing, hands clutching at his. Hips riding on mine, his cock deep and hot. It felt like mere moments, or long hours, him driving us ever closer to that delicious plummet. And when we fell, the power I had been banking overflowed, curling through us both as the orgasm claimed us. It soared through my veins, this rush of both him and power. His mouth claimed my cry as we rode the pleasure. Wave after wave. 

He opened his eyes first, and the brief shocked noise he made opened my own. We were glowing. Literally. I tried to quash the panic rising in my belly and even tried to apologize but his soft laughter stopped me. He took our hands and brushed my hair from my face.

“Quite the compliment, making someone as powerful as you lose control like that?” he murmured, golden eyes fixed on mine. I didn't know what to say. I had a bit more control now but not much. 

He shifted his hips, I gasped. He grinned. I scowled. He raised eyebrows. I laughed. He rubbed his hand over the side of my face. “You're even more beautiful when you do that.”

I closed my eyes and his thumb on my lip made me open them. I sighed. He kissed me again before climbing off of me. He went into my bathroom and got out a couple bath cloths. He brought them back and sat next to me on the bed. He offered me one. I took it and with a furious blush I cleaned myself off. He took it and I could hear him rinsing them in the sink. I rolled onto my stomach and pressed my face into my pillow. Had I really just…? 

My heart was already his. So effortlessly. The bed shifted when he came back. A hot hand on my back. He made a sound as his fingers ran over scars. The light blinked on and before I could move he was touching them. I felt a frisson of cold in my stomach.

“Dagnon,” I said quietly, facing away from him. He actually growled. 

“Did they tell you what it says?” he asked. I shook my head. I had refused to look before.

“It says ‘mine', Edyn,” his voice was soft, almost menacing. I shook my head. “Yours,” I said rolling onto my back. His eyes were nearly unreadable. I sat up and scooted towards him. “Yours,” I said again, softer. I put my hands on his face. “So very yours,” I whispered. One of his hands covered mine. 

“How have you remained so… strong?” he asked me. I shook my head.

“I'm really not. But I'm good at pretending.”

He sighed, pulling me into his lap. “You're the strongest person I know.” I just snuggled close and listened to his heart. “Cullen?”

“Hmm?” his hand was lazily rubbing my back. 

“My scars…” I started to say. His snort cut me short. 

“You've got scars because you  _ survived _ . Not many can say they lived through a literal hell like you did. Your scars are, each and every one, a reminder that you're here. And while maybe not whole, you're here.”

I nodded against his chest. I glanced down at my thighs, those wicked white jagged lines hurting my heart just a little less. 

We finally climbed into the bed, extinguishing the lights and cuddling close. Skin to skin. 

\---

Both of us overslept in the morning. I woke first, well after ten am. The sun filtering into the room made his hair blaze like fire, and his skin look infinitely warm and touchable. I laid on my stomach, watching the light move over him, relishing the quiet inside my head. The heat in my heart. And the aches between my thighs.

I tried to memorize him like that. Laying on his back, a sheet barely covering his hips and thighs. His face towards me, peace resting there. The sun in his hair, his hand gripping my sheets. His breathing heavy and even. His lips just.. Barely holding a smile. 

Peace.

I felt a tear fall and tap as it landed on the bed. Then another. Damnit why was I always leaking? I tried to wipe them away but my hand stopped when his eyes opened. 

“Are you sad?” he whispered, his hand coming up to cradle my face. I shook my head. 

“Never better,” I whispered back. He smiled a sleepy smile, rolling towards me. He pulled me against his body and pressed his face into my hair. 

“Good morning,” he mumbled. I laughed. 

“It could be better,” I teased. He pulled back and gave me a look. 

“I need to shower. And I don't know if you've seen it, but I've got a really big shower. We could, you know, save some water,” I suggested, feeling another blush grace my face. He laughed. 

“Oh, of course! Let’s save the water!” he exclaimed, kissing my nose before climbing off the bed. I watched him walk into the bathroom, admiring his butt along the way. He poked his head out as I was standing up. His face grew serious and his jaw dropped. “Is it going to be a cold or hot shower?” he muttered.

I walked towards him, stretching. “Oh, it's going to be hot,” I said, grabbing his hand and pulling him back into the room. 

I wasn't wrong, though we really didn't save much water. 

 

An hour later, we were dressed and ready to face the world, as it were. We arrived in the main dining room as they were serving an early lunch. The head cook tsked at me with a twinkle in her eye. I just shot her a wry grin as I grabbed enough food for 4 people.

Cullen watched me with avid glee as I ate all of it. When I finally finished I kissed him and left him blushing at the table to go find Dorian. My stomach was churning, and I was concentrating on my mental shields as I traversed the compound, not hearing the door in front of me latching shut.    
When I slammed into it, I felt my face exploding again. I yelled and grabbed my nose, bending over to help quell the dizzy that swam through my head. I could feel the blood pooling in my hand and with a loudly muttered “Fucking door!” I stood up and pushed it open. My entire skull was throbbing by the time I found Dorian, and I was crying.    
“Awe, you really ought to try and avoid the doors, honey,” he crooned at me as he led me to a chair. I glared at him through my tears. He just chuckled and healed my face. “So, why were you so late this morning?” he asked me, one elegant eyebrow arched. I got up and closed the door.    
“I slept with him last night,” I admitted on the way back to the chairs. He just snorted. “You’ve been doing that for months. Snore.”   
I looked down at my hands. Hands that just an hour or two before had held him in them. “Dorian. You are so obtuse sometimes. I, Edyn of the broken nose clan, had mind blowing sex last night and this morning!”   
He gasped, his hands clutching at air. “ABOUT FUCKING TIME!” he exclaimed after the theatrics. I just laughed and his face softened. “Oh now look at that. You look happy.”

I sighed. “I'm pretty damn close to it. Just waiting for the universe to throw another shoe at me. Or something. I have the worst luck and it's going to happen. Just watch,” I warned. He just shook his head. 

“You really don’t see it?” he asked, wonder in his voice. I rolled my eyes and stood up. “I need to go change again. One of these days someone is going to ask why I always have blood on my shirts.”    
Dorian laughed as I left the room shaking my head. 

  
**A Few Hours Later -**

 

I was sitting in the old basement of the compound. It used to be a dungeon of sorts, though part of the floor had fallen away years ago. A gorgeous waterfall was flowing out from under it, and the white noise from the rushing water was soothing and drowned out the rest of the minds and emotions. I had texted Cullen to let him know where I was, and I sat here just staring out into nowhere. I could feel the residual anger down here in the dungeons, but it was nothing compared to hundreds of active minds up in the compound.

I watched the light fade from the hole in the ground, and with a grudging sigh I stood up to leave. Brushing off my butt I made my way back up into the courtyard. Through the compound and up to my rooms. I called down an order to the kitchens and spent the time waiting for it reading reports. After I finally ate and sent the dishes back, I went into my closet to get into comfy clothes. 

I could feel Cullen in the main part of the building. I could feel him making his way up to my room. He felt.. Happy. Content? I was just taking my pants off when he cleared his throat from the closet door. I turned to look at him, me wearing only a big t-shirt and my teal lacy underwear. He had his shoulder against the door frame. Hip cocked, head tilted. Gold eyes roving over me. I walked to him, hands behind my back.    
“Hello, Commander,” I said with a smile. He raised his eyebrows.    
“Hello, Inquisitor,” he answered with a smile of his own. His hands found my hips and he pulled me close. “You know, I could get used to greetings like this. You only half dressed and all soft looking,” he teased. I grinned. 

“I spent time down in the old dungeons. It’s like a natural mute for all the noise. Not as good as you, but beggars can’t be choosers.”

He leaned down and kissed me softly. My heart gave a little flutter. He brushed my hair from my forehead. “I missed you this afternoon,” he said. I pressed closer, “Oh really now?” I asked. His arms pulled me against his chest.    
“Always. Grab on,” he warned, and my hands barely made it to his shoulders before his hands were on my butt and lifting me. I wrapped my legs around him and the growl he made was so damn sexy. He walked into the closet and pressed my back against the wall.    
“In the closet?” I asked, my heart racing at the thought.    
“Everywhere,” he whispered, before his mouth took mine. Heat punched through my stomach, and I was suddenly as needy as him. What started slow and sexy, turned hot and frenzied. Hands and tongues and teeth and racing hearts. I could feel him straining against his pants, his arousal, hot and heavy. My own body throbbed with need, a need I wasn’t even aware could grow quite so quickly. I tugged his shirt from his pants, and with some doing we managed to get it off of him. Running my hands over his chest, I let a little magic eke out. His nostrils flared, “That’s unfair,” he growled. I just laughed softly until his mouth brushed my ear.    
“You want to play dirty, Edyn?” he whispered there. I shivered at the menace there in his voice. But, strangely, or not so strangely, I felt zero fear. I kissed his jaw, “Nothing dirty about wanting you this way,” I answered innocently. I reached between us, unfastening his jeans, and gently letting the zipper down. His shudder as I wrapped my fingers around him was telling. His breath shook as I stroked him, his pulse racing under my lips as I kissed his neck. His hand dipped into my hair, pulling my head back. I looked up at him. 

“Cullen,” I whispered. One word. Full of everything. The sound he made shook me, his mouth coming down on mine stealing my breath. His hand moved from my hair, between us and his fingers moving my underwear. Parting me and rubbing, working my body into the same fever he had. When he finally pressed inside me, my head fell back against the wall. All of this  _ need _ rolled through me. His. My own. The world fell away and all I could do was feel. His hands pressing me against the wall, heart against my chest, rapidly dancing away. His breath hot on my neck. His hips grinding close with every thrust. The tingle in my hands as the power rushed through me.

When I fell into my orgasm, my cry was muffled by his own, hips digging into my thighs as he pressed even deeper still, spilling hot inside me. Trembles. Pulses. Bodies quaking in the aftermath. We slid to the floor, a sweaty quivering mess. He kissed me, gentle and lingering. 

I lifted my hands, smoothing them through his unruly curls. He sighed and closed his eyes. “You make me feel the damnedest things,” I whispered to him. He chuckled, pressing another kiss to my hand. His eyes opened, “Ditto,” he said. “Hang on to me,” he said then. I wrapped my arms around his shoulder and with the grace of a well trained soldier, he lifted me from the floor and carried me back into my bedroom. He set me on my bed and set about cleaning us up. I took off my t-shirt and panties, and laid on the bed just watching him as he finished undressing, then drinking water. 

He caught me staring and tried to roll his eyes at me. “Nothing you haven't seen before,” he muttered as he turned off the lights. He climbed into the bed and pulled me close. 

“Tomorrow we go to Denerim,” he said into the darkness. His hand rubbed a lazy path over my back. I nodded against his shoulder. 

“Are you afraid?” I asked him. He stayed silent a moment. 

“Not really. A bit apprehensive. It's a big city and people suck. And I have you to worry about,” he teased. I felt a frisson of fear.

“Don't worry about me,” I started to say but his free hand covered my mouth. 

“I will. I worry over what and who I care about. It's part of me. And you've had a rough go of it, and we're heading somewhere dangerous. So I will worry. However, since I'll be there the worry Will be significantly less.”

I sighed and stuck out my tongue. He yelped when I licked his finger. He snatched his hand away, and I just laid there laughing.

“So you care for me, do you?” I asked a minute later, nearly holding my breath. 

“Less than usual at this exact moment, but yes. I do. Why?” he grumbled. 

“It's a novel thing, that. Being cared for. Really cared for, not as a charge or a criminal in need of watching.”

He hugged me. “You've a way with making me feel like the best and smallest of men at the same time. You are more than cared for. Now go to sleep. We have a long day tomorrow.” I nodded, smiling against his skin when he kissed my head.

And with that I fell asleep with my heart full of him.


	3. Chosen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edyn makes a discovery about our intrepid Commander, and a trip is taken..new friends made and danger abounds.
> 
> The song I used - was Chosen by Generdyn - featuring Svrcina.   
> It's a compelling song and one that suited Edyn and Cullen to their core.   
> And Jonny Rees/Greg Ellis could totally sing it to perfection.   
> Just saying.

I awoke alone in my room. I stretched, relishing the aches. I laid there for a minute, building my shields, and thinking. 

About  _ him.  _

Ah the man was infuriating. And kind. Simple. Loving. Giving. So complex. And he smelled like heaven. Wrapped in sex. Took my breath away. I sat up and spotted the paper standing on the nightstand. I grinned, grabbing it.

 

_ You were sleeping so peacefully, I couldn't bear to wake you. I'm just downstairs so you can still sleep. Come find me when you wake, I'll probably already miss you by then.  _

_ Cullen _

 

I sighed, lifting the paper to my lips. He was really getting to me. And even now, in the quiet of being alone, even with the safety of his presence, I wasn't quite so bound by fear. It was heady. And lovely. I climbed from the bed. I was bound to the compound today, and felt no need to wear my ‘business attire’. I fished through my clothes and found a black strapless sundress, with a pair of simple strappy sandals and a long black light sweater. I really needed other colors of clothes. I ran my fingers through my loose hair, and after taking a breath to settle my now nervous stomach, I went in search of the Commander. 

I was humming beneath my breath as I walked down the tower stairs, and somewhere echoing in my head was a piano. I stopped and listened. Let my ears lead me. I went down a few more floors, into a basement area I hadn’t even known existed in my tower. When I approached the only door at the bottom, I  _ feel _ the music through the door. Hear it inside me. Like a second beating heart. I pressed my forehead to the door, my palm spreading on the cold wood. When the voice started singing, my heart froze in my chest. 

 

**_Walking in circles in a dry oasis_ **

**_We feel the rain is coming_ **

**_We’ll overtake all of the war torn places_ **

**_And build our hope again_ **

 

And the piano played for a few moments, this gorgeous almost mournful sound. I gently turned the knob as the voice in the room began to sing again.. My hand over my mouth when I saw  _ him _ at the piano

 

**_Oh oh oh oh oh_ **

**_Oh oh oh oh oh_ **

**_There’s no other time like this we’ve seen_ **

**_We’ve got the keys to set us free_ **

**_Oh oh oh oh oh_ **

**_Oh oh oh oh oh_ **

**_I know we’re worn down to our bones_ **

**_This is our prayer, this is our oath_ **

 

His hands moved effortlessly over the keys, his back to me as he played on this poor little piano, making magic happen at her keys. 

 

**_We feel the spark in us_ **

**_We got the golden touch_ **

**_There’s royal blood in us_ **

**_Chosen for this_ **

 

Goosebumps raced down my spine, and I felt the power tingling in my hands. In my stomach. 

**_When darkness overcomes_ **

**_There’s still a light in us_ **

**_Destiny rising up_ **

**_Chosen for this_ **

 

Cullen turned and saw me, when the room began to light up, but he kept playing. His voice was almost hypnotic, soft and resonant. A perfect moment in an imperfect time. 

 

**_We hold the pressure, all the weight we carry_ **

**_Won’t let our strength grow thin_ **

**_We’ll take these chances, through circumstances_ **

**_And build our hopes again_ **

 

**_Oh oh oh oh oh_ **

**_Oh oh oh oh oh_ **

**_There’s no other time like this we’ve seen_ **

**_We’ve got the keys to set us free_ **

 

My chest felt tight, and I could feel his own need to finish, something he probably didn’t even recognize for what it was. 

 

**_Oh oh oh oh oh_ **

**_Oh oh oh oh oh_ **

**_I know we’re worn down to our bones_ **

**_But this is our prayer, this is our oath_ **

 

**_We feel the spark in us_ **

**_We got the golden touch_ **

**_There’s royal blood in us_ **

**_Chosen for this_ **

 

**_When darkness overcomes_ **

**_There’s still a light in us_ **

**_Destiny rising up_ **

**_Chosen for this_ **

 

He stared at me as he crooned these last lines, his hands shaking as he played. 

 

**_Ooohohhoh_ **

**_Ohoohoohohoh_ **

**_Chosen for this_ **

**_Ooohohhoh_ **

**_Ohoohoohohoh_ **

**_Chosen for this_ **

 

When the last notes faded away, he took a deep trembling breath and turned on the bench to look at me. “Hallo there,” he said with a wry smile, his voice rough and lovely. I walked over and just kissed him. My hands on his face, lips warm on his.    
“Why did you never tell me?” I whispered.    
“Because I was supposed to stop when I joined Chantry Corp. But the Knight Commander at my first post let me use the piano in our off hours so long as I didn’t tell everyone else.”   
He almost sounded ashamed.    
“Cullen, you slay me,” I said with a quiet smile. He raised an eyebrow. 

I shook my head, my finger over his lips. “What you did there, was pure musical magic,” I said, my eyes tracing over his face. He felt nearly giddy, I could see it in his eyes, feel it in the air. I put my other hand over his heart. “You made magic,” I whispered. He shook his head but I nodded. “You really did. That’s as much of a gift as actual magic. Or feeling things. Or knowing things. You made magic, Cullen,” I whispered. 

He stood up and I wrapped my arms around him before he could move. His own hugged me close and his chin rested on my head. “Why do you see so much?” he muttered. I laughed softly.    
“I felt you upstairs. Your.. utter peace when you were playing. It resonated up the tower and into me. I felt you, and you were beautiful,” I said, closing my eyes and remembering. He sighed. I looked up at him. “Edyn,” he started to say but I just pushed up on my toes and silenced him with my mouth. Oh this here was grand, the light inside him. I pulled his face lower, pressing close to his body. I waved my hand and the piano started to play behind him, nothing quite so compelling as his, but I was no slouch at music and let my magic just.. Play.    
He started swaying in my arms, his mouth just lazily kissing mine as we moved to the music. Bodies entwined, kiss deepening. Phantom fingers laying grace onto the piano keys, the magic in the air swirling around us as we moved together. The moment was beyond perfection. When I opened my eyes, he was watching me. He pulled his mouth away, a thumb caressing my lip. “What are you doing to me?” he asked softly. I gave him a smile.

“Let's just call it dancing,” I suggested. He laughed. And my heart stopped. He noticed the change in me, as his own expression shifted. Heat flared somewhere in his eyes and gone was the tender moment. His mouth swooped down onto mine and my own blood ignited. 

Oh this was more than mere attraction, and I wondered how far we would take this. This feeling. Consuming and greedy. Like his lips. And my hands gripping his shirt. His own hands crushing me against his chest. Hearts racing and blood rushing. I pulled his shirt from his pants, my hands cool against his hot skin. He shivered beneath my touch, his own hands shoving my sweater off my shoulders. I shrugged and let it flutter to the floor around my feet, before his hands were lifting me up against him. My legs wrapped around his hips, his hands on my butt holding me up. I pulled away and looked down at him. “Here?” I asked, breathing heavily. He nodded and carried me to the piano. He set me on the closed top, and pressed a gentle kiss to my neck. 

“You amaze me,” he said, surprising me. 

“Why?” I was almost afraid to ask. 

“Last few people who found out I play. And sing.. Well it was about making money or singing to them. It wasn't about the music, or anything else. You.. You accepted it and me for what we are.”

“I know who you are, Cullen. This? Is just another facet of the you that I find infinitely fascinating and sexy,” I replied honestly.

He blushed. His cheeks a ruddy red, his eyes gleaming. 

“Well. Then. So.” He coughed. I laughed. “Your face. Oh my, you are blushing so hard!” 

He raised his eyebrow. “Yes well. Let's move on, shall we?” he asked. I nodded. I pulled him between my legs, kissed his nose. His hands were on my hips, his face close to mine. 

“Thank you,” I said then. 

“For?”

“Not running? For being you?” 

The honesty in my voice scared me. But not as much as the thought of him running. His stunning smile quashed that well and good, however. 

“Oh, well it's the least I could do. You being all shiny and everything.”

I laughed and hugged him. His face pressed to my neck as he hugged me back. Then he was looking in my eyes, and kissing me as if the world depended on it. I relished the feel of him against me, the heat of his skin and the racing of his heart. The rest of the world fell away as he undressed me, hands soft and commanding. 

My dress pooled around my waist, his hands roving my body, his lips dancing with mine. And finally.. When he filled me in only the best way he knew how, I let go. He moved, and I welcomed every touch and moment. His breath on my skin. His fingers on my hips. My name on his kissable lips.

The world in a man.  _ My _ world. 

Who would have thought?

Seconds drifted into minutes. And minutes drifted into sighs and need. When he finally took us from frenzied coupling into the deep abyss, I begged him to come with me. A little desperately, and a lot of love poured into that singular request, my body claiming his and our voices hushed as we chased the same bliss. He held me as we came back to ourselves, the room shiny with magic and his skin flushed and sexy. He quietly helped me right my dress and helped me to stand when we were ready to go back to the real world. He grabbed my sweater and his shirt from the floor, helping me with mine, then putting his own on. 

We went upstairs and grabbed some lunch, as we had slept through breakfast. And after one of the men informed us that the helicopter would be there around 7pm that night, we had several hours to kill. After reassuring him I would be fine, I sent him off to work and I went to find Dorian. 

He was staring intently at a computer screen when I entered the library. I surprised him when I put my hand on his shoulder, him nearly falling out of the chair in his shock. I held out my hands and he heaved a sigh.    
“You are like a damned cat,” he muttered. I laughed. 

“Or you were concentrating too hard. What are you doing?” I asked. 

“I… was reading something of Varric’s. His romance novel is terrible but the action serial is amazing. If you tell him that I will deny it until I die. I blame Cassandra for this,” he said through gritted teeth, a blush staining his cheeks. I was enthralled, and thoroughly entertained.    
“You two will single handedly support him in his dotage!” I declared. He threw up his hands, then made a huge show of exiting whatever it was before getting up and glaring at me as he left the room. I ran after him, linking my arm with his.    
“The helicopter will be here in a few hours. You are still coming with me right?” I asked.    
“Of course. For some reason, even though you are a terrible bore, I find I like you. Of course I am coming, you dolt.”   
I raised my eyebrow. “You’re lucky I know you, Dorian.”   
He just gave me a grin and kept walking.    
“Bull has decided to join us, by the way. And I hear you are bringing Varric since he might know some of the key players involved. This is becoming quite the excursion.”   
I nodded. “They said it was an 8 passenger helicopter. I’ve got 6 - well 8 if you count Bull as three people in one.”   
Dorian wiggled his eyebrows, “Bull, himself, is really only two. But he does have  _ something _ that could definitely count as a third.”    
I stopped walking and thought about it, wrinkling my nose at THAT mental image. No thank you! Of course Dorian was quite pleased with that, walking off and leaving me in the hall trying not to think about Bulls third human sized whatever.. I shuddered. I went back upstairs and packed a bag. I didn’t take much, a couple changes of clothes. One of the normal-Edyn-is-blending-in variety, and the other being Edyn-the-Inquisitor. It helped that Cullen was going, I didn’t feel quite the panic I would otherwise, especially about going into a big city like Denerim. Just the thought of that made me want to lose my lunch. 

What I hadn’t mentioned to anyone, was how daunting going into the city would be. Val Royeaux wasn’t too bad, as half the city had stayed indoors with the breech still being a massive threat and the Templar’s being none-so-helpful. But Denerim was easily five times the size and busy all year round. So many people and places to hide. Faceless and nameless.   
So much to feel and what if  _ he _ was there…?

I rubbed my hands over my thighs, my stomach in fresh new knots. I changed in the closet, black combat pants, a dark purple tank over a black sports bra, a black long sleeved laced up shirt, under a black leather jacket. I braided my hair, letting my bangs cover my forehead, though makeup obscured the mark. I still felt safer with both the hair and the makeup. One could never be too careful. 

I set my backpack by the stairs and paced my room. Caught up in trying to strengthen my shields and worry, I didn’t hear Cullen enter the room. Nor did I notice him until I ran face first into his chest. His hands steadied me and his raised eyebrow just.. Irked me.    
“I’m fine,” I said with a sneer. Or what would have been one had I put any gusto into the words. He sighed and shook his head.    
“Why didn’t you tell me you were this worried?” he asked. 

I stood there, cocking my head to the side. “Because we have to go. I have to go, and you should too since the letter was addressed to you. And this isn’t about what I want. Or am afraid of. It’s about more than one person.”   
He stared at me. “For all of your self doubt, you are full of smart things to say about yourself.”

I just shrugged, trying not to care about the inexplicable need I had to jump into his arms and never leave.

“I’m just nothing of the sort. How close are they?” I asked, grabbing my backpack and turning to leave. He reached out and grabbed my arm.    
“Stop that. They’ll be here soon. Come here,” he said, pulling me close. He hugged me, crushing me against his chest. I sighed and took it, burrowing as close as I could.    
Safety. He literally felt like safety and it was as baffling now as it had been before. He held me for a few minutes, kissing my head before pulling away, but still keeping my hand. He took my bag, swung it over his other shoulder and pulled me from my tower. 

Not half an hour later the helicopter was landing on the roof of the main building, and we were all ushered into it. Cullen, myself, Dorian, Bull, Varric and Leliana. Bull took up two seats in an effort to not stab the ceiling with his head, and Leliana sat there trying not to laugh at the absurdity of it all.    
I sat at the window, my headset forgotten as I watched the countryside fly by under us, my awe clearly infectious as Cullen sat there grinning at my excitement.    
I had never flown before this, though I was loathe to admit it. The 2 hours flew by in a haze of clouds and trees, and when the pilot announced our arrival, I braced myself.    
I closed my eyes, holding onto Cullen’s hand for dear life and bolstered my mental shields. In a place that big with that many people around, even Cullen was only a buffer between me and everyone else. The closer we got to the landing pad, the more the pressure increased. By the time we touched down, I could feel the dull ache settling at the back of my skull, and the strain spreading across my shoulders. Cullen helped me from the helicopter and a young man was waiting for us there.    
“The King and Queen await you all inside,” he said with a quiet authoritative voice. He led us inside and through a warren of hallways to a large set of doors. He whistled and the doors swung open. We were taken inside, to be greeted by the queen herself.    
“Ah, Leli you came!” she exclaimed, rushing forward and ignoring her guards to hug Leliana. They embraced, squeals and happiness rolling off of them. I watched awkwardly. I had never had someone greet me like that. Ever. I almost wanted to lower my shield to find out what it really felt like.    
Cullen squeezed my hand, bumping my shoulder. The king walked forward shaking his head and holding out his hand.    
“Commander Cullen is it?” he asked Cullen, with a cheeky grin. Cullen grasped his forearm and they shook.    
“Apparently so, your majesty,” he said with an answering smile. It didn’t quite reach his eyes.    
“Oh please. Alistair is fine. Since we are being all informal and  _ stuff _ , right love?” he asked loudly, aiming his snark at his wife. She just waved him off, talking quietly to Leliana. 

She turned to me and held out her hand, “I am Eiralia, Queen and Hero of Ferelden. And wife of Alistair, and soon to be mother of his child,” she exclaimed, clearly excited. I reached out and grasped her hand, and she pulled me into a quick hug.    
_ Alistair holding her hand as they waited for the test results.  _

_ Their obvious jubilation when it came back as positive.  _

_ Fear for the taint.  _

_ His hand caressing hers as he held her while she cried. _

_ Loss of a previous babe.  _ _  
_ _ Fear for this one.  _

I gasped, pulling away, my hand over my mouth. I turned away and held up my hand, and Cullen tried to explain what he still didn’t really understand. I turned back and apologized.    
“I’m so sorry. I have a unique connection to the fade and I can often, unwillingly and never on purpose, feel things from people when they are close to me. I would never have, I swear it, I would never have intruded like that,” I whispered the last. Cullen took my hand and just held it.    
The queen looked between him and I but after a brief, “It’s alright,” she let it drop. I sighed. It was going to be a long trip. They led us into an anteroom off the main hall, similar to our own war room. Large table with a map of the city, red, green and white pins all over it. Alistair explained that the red pins were the known distribution spots for the new drug. The green were where the most overdoses were happening and the white, well the white were where they had undercover agents to try and get a foothold into the organization that was spreading the chaos.    
“Last week we had seven deaths all attributed to this. It’s spreading so fast and we need to get a handle on it before it gets worse,” Eiralia stated, looking sadly over the map. It was clear she cared for her people, which was a major plus in my book. We talked for hours, and with a promise for us to meet her other contact the next day, she instructed her staff to give us rooms. Cullen insisted on staying with me, and of course Bull commandeered Dorian’s. We all went our separate ways.    
Cullen closed our door and heaved a sigh.    
“So that could have been so much more awkward.”   
I snorted, “It would have been had I told them what I saw. Remind me to keep my hands to myself,” I said with a sigh as I moved to undress. He came up behind me, wrapping his arms around my bare stomach. 

“You can put them on me. Sound like a deal?” he said, kissing my neck. I turned in his arms and wrapped mine around his neck. I kissed his nose. “I like that deal.”

When we settled into the monstrously huge bed, he pulled me close and quietly made love to me. 

 

The next morning, Cullen, Varric and I went out into the city. We went on foot, taking in the sights and getting the lay of the land. The further from the palace we went, the worse the people felt. The city felt  _ sick _ under the surface. Like… like someone had drowned the city in sorrow and taint. I held onto Cullen until he got us to the big city square. I let go of him and walked out into the center of the lawn there. I dropped several of my magic mental shields, and braced myself. 

I dropped to my knees, spreading my fingers in the grass, ignoring the rolling nausea. The shards of pain in my head. I  _ reached _ out and felt. 

**_Black rivers of death coursed far under the city. Evil and dark, full of death and chaos. I could see the infected linea, leading to people all around the city._ **

**_I could hear their pain._ **

**_Feel their greed._ **

**_Their need._ **

**_But something felt familiar. In the midst of the chaos was a scent. A_ ** **_feel_ ** **_of something I knew._ **

I gasped and fell to the side, barely registering that Cullen caught me before I hit the ground. He scooped me up and carried me from the grass, sitting down on a bench and holding me up for a minute.    
“It’s so much worse than they fear,” I told him quietly, a hand on my head as I tried to rebuild my shields. He waited me out and when I finally sat on my own he held my hand and waited more.    
“Whatever they are doing, it’s under the city. And it’s everywhere. I could see the branches of the black sickness everywhere but under the palace. And even there, it was trying to get in. It’s awful.”    
I took a breath. “I need to go underground. It's imperative. We need to go back and get the others,” I said, standing and dusting myself off.

“I don't know if you should,” Varric said.

I shot him a look. “Can  _ you _ feel it?” I asked quietly. 

He shook his head. I looked at Cullen who just raised a shoulder. “I need Dorian. And Bull should be here in case something goes wrong.”

Cullen frowned, “if it's that dangerous,” I held up my hand. 

“I'm not arguing. Something feels familiar and wrong and I need to do this. I'll go alone if you all test me on this,” I said with a last glance over my shoulder. I began walking and they ran to keep up with me. I allowed Cullen to take my hand. We made good time back to the palace, just in time to meet the King's friend, Zevran. 

Varric greeted him with a laugh, explaining that they had met years ago in Kirkwall. He executed a very elaborate bow before a woman smacked his arm. “Stop flirting,” she told him with a smile, taking down her hood. Startling green eyes framed by brilliant red hair. A dark inky green vallaslin on her face, and an impish smile. Under her smile swam some deep and powerful magic. “My name is Korynn, your worship.” She bowed also, and I just tried to wave them both off. Cullen put my hand down. “You're the Herald. Act like it,” he whispered in my ear. I shot him a look and the twinkle in his eyes made me want to poke him. In the eye.

Alistair insisted on sending his friends with us, and gave us equipment to contact the castle in case something happened. The seven of us set out, with warnings from Leliana to keep me safe. I used the GPS mapping program on my phone to find the nearest underground entrance and we got there in record time. We walked underground for a while, my hand linked with Cullen's for the majority of the walk. I felt this pulsing energy the further towards the center of the city we ventured. I held up my hand when the energy changed. 

Dorian and Korynn shared a look. 

“We feel it, Edyn,” Dorian said, his eyes nearly lighting up in the dark. Korynn held out her hand and summoned a little ball of light. It wavered above her hand, then shot towards the confluence of dark energy I felt. I ran after it, dropping Cullen’s hand and not bothering to wait. It stopped outside a huge vault style door, and when I pushed with my magic, something ugly pushed back. I heard them run up behind me and I held my hand out to Dorian. Ah the trust there, when he just placed his fingers in mine. 

I dropped all of my shields….

 

**_Frothy black energy swirled around us._ **

**_Through the walls and doors._ **

**_Up through the ceiling and into the floors._ **

**_It avoided our bodies._ **

**_Swimming in the air around us but.. Somehow unable to touch?_ **

**_I reached out with my magic again and felt myself fall to my knees, still gripping Dorian._ **

**_Black rimmed red eyes stared at me from behind the doors, malevolent hatred eking between them._ **

**_I tried to reach out.._ **

Hands grabbing at me and pulling me back, yells a the shock of magic bringing me back. I gulped air in, kneeling on the ground where they had dragged me to. 

Zevran held his wife, and Dorian still gripped my hand, shock plain as day on his lovely face. Cullen looked furious and Varric watched around us with his crossbow on his hands and his eyes a little wild.

“We need to go, now,” Varric declared, and the hair on my arms stood on end. I dropped Dorian’s hand and climbed to my feet. I summoned a huge fade shield, surrounding all of us, an instant before a horde of infected people stumbled into the tunnels behind us. 

“Can you run?” I asked everyone, and after a quick flurry of affirmatives, I gave Dorian and Korynn instructions to shield everyone but Cullen. On my count, I dropped the fade shield, and the three of us shielded the other four, and I dropped my mental shields. I held my breath, pulling on the fade with my magic. I was shaking, the pain stabbing at my brain immense but not nearly so galvanizing as all of those things out there surrounding us. Then I released the magic, and fade fire erupted around us, the beings screaming and screeching, running away flailing and on fire with a green eerie glow. Everyone watched, stunned. And when I yelled to run, I grabbed Cullen’s hand and we all took off the opposite direction of the now burning mob.    
We ran for what felt like hours, and when we finally found an exit to the streets we took it, barricading the door behind us. We all fell to the ground, shocked and out of breath.    
“Well, that was an.. Explosive surprise!” Zevran exclaimed from under his wife. She elbowed him. I knelt there, trembling and trying to keep my head in one piece. Cullen reached out and put his hand on my hair. I shook my head, and looked at Dorian. He was sitting there against Bull, his eyes on me.    
“That, that was more than we bargained for,” he said quietly. I nodded.    
I reached up and took Cullen’s hand. “I have to show you while I am still conscious,” I said quietly, and he just nodded. I dropped my shields once more, and  _ pushed _ the memory of what Dorian and I had seen at him. He gripped my hand tight and when I finally finished, I whispered for him to catch me and I faded away. 

 

**_I sat in a field, wearing a light summer dress. I was surrounded by thousands upon thousands of brilliant white flowers. At the center of the field, stood a big brilliant purple tree. It pulsed with power, deep and strong. I watched it there, tendrils of power stretching from the high upturned branches into the ground below it. I stood and walked towards it, my hands touching the flowers, as they reached for me as I passed. They brightened after I touched them, somehow more than they were before. _ ** ****_  
_ **_As I neared the tree, the purple brightened, lit from within. Then a beam of red light shot out of the sky, striking the tree, turning it ghastly and green. The flowers closest to the tree seemed to scream in pain, blackening and dying. The blackness spread, and no matter how many of them I touched, I could not save them all._ ** **_  
_ ** ****_I was yelling and crying, trying to touch them all but eventually the darkness swallowed them all._

 

I woke up, gasping for air and completely disoriented. Hands on my shoulders, stopped my trying to climb from the bed, and the warm arms that pulled me close calmed me.    
Cullen. The man was a saint. And I was a mess. I turned and buried my face against his chest, trying to rid my mind of the images from the dream. From the looks of things, we were back at the palace, and night had fallen.    
“Are you alright?” he asked me quietly. I nodded.    
“I think so. It was just.. Too much? At once? I think. Magical overload really.”   
He squeezed and set me back onto the bed, climbing out and grabbing me a cold bottle of water. I drank most of the bottle before taking a breath. I was in one of his shirts, and not much else. I stood up and stretched, closing my eyes to test my mental shields. They seemed intact. As did the rest of me. 

“I told the King and Queen what happened, and what we saw. They sent a retinue to see if any of those infected people remained down there, and put out reports to the local police. Things are rolling now,” he told me. I nodded, thinking back.    
“I think Dagnon is here. Or was.”   
The words hung like frost in the air between us. He rubbed a hand over his face. “Are you sure?” he asked.    
I nodded. “His magic has a very distinct feel to it. Like a magical scent that I steeped in for far longer than anyone should ever have to. He smells ashy, with an undertone of deathroot and sandalwood. Very.. strong and cloying. He smells dark and dangerous, and his magic is worse.”

Cullen walked back to me, his hands to my shoulders. “I think we need to get some of Leliana’s agents here to investigate. And no more venturing under the city for you.”   
I nodded, more than willing to capitulate that. I reached up, my hand on his shirt. “Even though we were surrounded, I felt.. Safe? Today.”   
He raised his eyebrows. “Safe?! How?”

“You.”   
His face softened. “I didn’t do much, thanks to you.”   
“You were there. You.. grounded me. In a way I haven’t had for a long time. It felt freeing and amazing to release the magic and know I could fall and be caught by you,” I explained, so badly. 

“You do trust me,” he said with a bright smile. I nodded, feeling my face heat. He brushed hair away from my face, before planting a gentle kiss on my lips.    
“So as luck would have it, I have some food in the refrigerator in the room here. But I have something else I want to attend to first,” he said, his arms wrapping around me. 

I kissed his jaw, “What would that be?” I asked. He kissed my nose. My cheek. Then his lips claimed mine and all pretense was gone. He lifted me against his chest, his tongue invading my mouth with ease, my arms tight around his neck. He carried me to the bed, laying me gently onto the mattress, his body settling on mine. His hands wandered over me, stealing my breath and claiming my soul.    
He held me, and touched me. Stripping me of his shirt, and kissing me midless. His hands drove my body to the brink more than once, drawing back and making me beg for more. He wouldn’t let me reciprocate, just bade me lay there and bask in the glory of his gifting me unspeakable pleasure. When he finally buried himself inside me, I was beyond his. Mindless, magic tingling in the air around us, my body greedy.    
He was slow in his taking, his body hovering over mine, his cock hot and thick as he very slowly drew us closer to the edge. His hands gripped mine, our arms above our heads, our chests pressed together as he took his time. His forehead pressed to mine, his breath hot against my neck. 

I sought out his lips, mine trembling under his as I kissed him gently. He stopped moving, “Say it,” he told me.    
I raised my eyebrow, and he shifted his hips, drawing a low moan from me. “Say what?” 

“Tell me what is in your eyes every time I look at you, I want the words,” he said, his lips trailing down my jaw. I swallowed.    
“Cullen…” I said, and he lifted his head, gold eyes boring into mine. “Edyn, you cannot tell me you don’t feel this,” he said quietly. I nodded.    
“You know I love you,” I said softly, and his beautiful face lit up. His lips crushed mine and he began to move again. The pressure building, the need mounting. And his lips leaving mine to press to my ear, “I love you beyond words,” he whispered there, his voice so soft. I felt a tear fall from my eye, and his hand left mine to wipe it away.    
“Don’t cry,” he pleaded, stilling within me again. I sighed, “I’m not crying because I’m sad,” I told him, my free hand caressing his face.    
“I’m crying because I never ever thought I would be loved. Not after.. After everything. I feel like I don’t deserve love. And here you are, selfless as always.” My voice was soft, and my heart raced under him. “I don’t deserve your love and you are here, loving me anyways,” I said with a smile. He wrinkled his eyebrows at me, “You deserve all of the love,” he muttered, before kissing me again. He pulled me up against him, kneeling on the bed still inside me. He held me as he began to move again, deeper than before. And when I fell over the edge, he fell with me, his voice joining mine as I cried out against his shoulder. He held me close, clutched against his chest as our breath calmed, as our bodies came down. The magic in the room faded, and I pulled my face back, kissing him one more time. “I will never understand how…” I began to say, but his hand shushed me.    
“Take it. Take every ounce of the love and run with it. You deserve all of it and more. You are everything and I regret NOTHING, Edyn. Nothing!” he said, his voice fierce and a new light in his eyes. I nodded, my heart a brilliant and shiny stone in my chest. I wrapped my arms tight around him, breathing in his scent as I let his words sink in. 

 

Cullen Rutherford, Commander of the Inquisition forces, ex-Templar, broken and healing, loved  _ me _ . Edyn, ex-Tranquil mage, who had been a walking disaster for longer than she hadn’t, was loved. Really, well and truly, loved. 

And with a world still in need of saving, I now had everything to live for.    
  
And more. 


	4. Edyn Risen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edyn faces an immediate threat, and after surviving once again, she makes a life altering decision.
> 
> \---
> 
> AUTHORS NOTE 
> 
> At the beginning of the chapter, in italics, Edyn dreams about some of her time with Dagnon. Attempted sexual assault, torture and more occurs. Skip to the end of the italics if you wish to avoid it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter took a bit to get right. I had characters from across the games to bring in, Dagnon wanting to rear his ugly face and Edyn needed... To grow?  
> I wanted to convey what was done to her in more than "this happened". I wanted you to live it with her, taste her fear. Her revulsion.   
> Her resolve.   
> It's a bit darker than I had intended, but I'm glad it is. Edyn went through hell and now you see why...

I sat there, watching Cullen sleep. The world was quickly becoming a much more dangerous place than it had been before, and I couldn't wipe his words from my mind. 

Heart wrenching declaration of love. I didn't deserve his love, despite his nearly convincing words. I could have fought harder, given in to the whispered pleas from the fade. Released my soul so as to not give him a body to ride. Dagnon had irreparably changed me. 

Then Cullen had taken those jagged edges and made me feel human. 

The man was a walking miracle. I crawled back into bed and fell asleep in his arms.

 

**\-----**

 

_ Dagnon sat on the edge of the dingy bed, his shirt gone, pants unbuttoned. His gray peppered hair was pulled back in his usual ponytail, his face still obscured by the scruffy short beard he had grown out since leaving the tower. His gray eyes stared into mine through the broken mirrored reflection. I wore a tattered white strappy nightgown, torn and bloody. _

**_“Why do you still fight?”_ **

_ I was standing in front of the broken mirror, a jagged piece of the reflective glass clutched in my fist. Blood dripped between my fingers to the dresser top. My arm was shaking, with the effort to  _ _ not _ _ cut again.  _

_ But he was stronger. I watched as my hand brought the glass to my thigh, and after a slow soft swipe, pain bloomed where blood began to well. Dagnon chuckled behind me.  _

**_“You're so fiesty. It's a shame I can't keep you,”_ ** _ he mused, standing and stretching. I watched him in the mirror, hatred burning in my mind and my body placid.  _

**_“Can you taste it?”_ ** _ he asked me, getting up and crossing the room. My pulse leaped, and the terror in my heart nearly stopped it.  _ **_“I can taste it, your fear. Your essence, really. You're steeped in it, eking from every pore.”_ ** _ His fingers grabbed my hair, pulling my head back, exposing my neck. He pressed his hard body against my back and I was glad for his controlling my own body, because I'm fairly sure I would have heaved at the feel of him. He gyrated his hips, fingers gripping my hair hard enough to hurt. Inside my head, I started laughing at his inability to 'respond’  to me the way he wanted. He threw me to the floor and kicked my side.  _

_ The air left my body with a loud huff, and I laid there, immobile and wishing I could cry. He glared down at me before leaving the room. I could hear him pacing out in the hallway, his muttered curses. A thud as he punched the wall. I wondered what else he could possibly do to me. _

_ Or make me do. _

_ Little did I know he was just getting started. _

_ The door swung open and he had a glint in his eyes.  _

_ Then I was climbing to my feet, blood smearing the floor and his greed for power circling about in my head. He had me leave the building, entering a nearby cafe. Inside were a smattering of humans and elves, and a single dwarf. My eyes shot around, my skin flushed as I tried to make my body betray Dagnon. Anything to get their attention. Magic mist flooded the air, and before I could warn them, my hands raised and words started to fall from my lips.  _

_ I really panicked when I recognized the spell,  _ **_Slow Fire_ ** _ , and wished I would burst into flames myself. The magic mist in the air was making everyone so tired, and when the flames started to cross the floor, no one really reacted. When the flames slowly began to climb legs and chairs, the people looked confused. But as they grew higher, they began to realize what was wrong. Low moans and screams reverberated throughout the building, and I could feel Dagnon’s glee.  _

_ The dwarf ran at the door, flailing his arms and hit the barrier Dagnon had erected to keep them all inside. He flopped to the floor, his voice falling to groans as the fire overtook him. Dagnon made me turn in circles, watching all 7 of them burning. The air around me shimmered with heat, but none of the flames touched me. I could feel tears coursing down my face, grief in my heart as the people slowly fell silent, their bodies stopping their movements.  _

_ One was slumped over their melted laptop, another still clutched her cup.  _

_ Dagnon had me cast a cold spell, extinguishing the fire with a thought. Then he made me turn and leave, stepping over the fallen dwarf like he wasn't even there.  _

_ My heart broke.  _

_ As did another piece of my soul. _

_ He met me at the entrance of the alley next to the cafe, his hand reaching out and rubbing soot from my face. I didn't even have the pleasure of flinching from his touch, and he saw how angry I was.  _

_ Broken. _

_ Defeated.  _

_ He took me back to the hovel he had rented, and watched from the bathroom door as I was forced to strip. He made me climb into the shower, and chuckled at the bloom of pain as the scalding water hit the wounds on my legs. After he made me scrub the Cafe’s smoky remnants from my skin, he planted my back against the grubby wall, my hands moving over my body in a ridiculously overacted way, painfully exaggerated.  _

_ When my hand slid between my legs, I stood there shaking as he touched me in a way he couldn't bring himself to do.  _

 

I awoke with a gasp, my body covered in sweat and shaking, my breath fogging in the air. The room was coated in a fine frost, white dusting most of the surfaces in the bedroom. Surprisingly, I was alone, though I could feel others outside the room. I rubbed my hand over my face, trying to slow my heart. I crawled from the bed, my legs rubbery as I walked towards the bathroom. 

We were still in Denerim, three days into our trip. I glanced at a clock as I walked, shocked to find it after 10am. In the bathroom, I shuddered as I looked at the large bathtub shower. I turned on the sink, splashing water on my face. My hands shook, and I pressed them to the counter, heedless of the water dripping to the floor.

I looked at myself, my gaze fierce.

“He's not here. You're safe. And stronger. Safe..” I told my reflection. I set about bolstering my shields, watching in the mirror as my shoulders dropped as the feel of everyone around faded from my head. 

The palace phone rang, making me jump. I went back into the bedroom, snagging Cullen's shirt and pulling it on. I sat on the defrosted bed, grabbing for the phone. As I reached, the room seemed to swim around me. I managed to grab the phone, then just.. fell, missed the nightstand and slid to the floor. 

I clutched my head as pain blossomed behind my eyes, moaning as I fell unconscious.

 

_**Funny that I find you here, of all places. My perfect marionette. Do you know how long I've been looking for you? Since I found out you had been made tranquil. Oh but I had plans for you. Then I find out you, of all people, survived the conclave. Inquisitor. Untouchable fucking marionette. But here you are, in my newest playground. You and your little Commander, your Qunari friend and his little Tevinter bitch. The Antivan was a surprise, and the Dwarf. You get around. How many of them have you fucked into oblivion? Ridden the Qunari? Gotten pounded by the Dwarf? Have you let them all use you at once like the filthy whore you really are?** _

_ Silence.  _

**_I could feel my shields cracking, but he wasn't in yet. This was a compulsory spell, probably sent through the phone. I took a breath, terror climbing through me. I could feel life returning to my body as I fought the spell._ **

I opened my eyes, pain radiating through my skull as I looked around. I muttered the words in Tevene, the  shielding spell that rebuilt them as he tore at them. I saw my jacket on the chair, scant feet away. My cell was in the pocket. I began to crawl, slowly, concentrating on keeping  _ him _ out. I reached for the chair, catching a sleeve and pulling the jacket down to the floor. I scrambled through the pockets, finally finding my phone. I pressed the panic button, before sliding back to the floor. I laid there, tears running into my hair as I fought with every ounce of strength I had. 

I don't even know how long I laid there, but eventually the door slammed open and numerous feet ran into the room. I nearly cried out when Cullen scooped me off the floor, Dorian barking out orders to gather mages. Korynn was there, smoothing her hand over my forehead and whispering words.

Blessed darkness overtook me.

 

**Dorian -**

 

He held his hands over her unconscious form, his eyes closed as he shielded her. Korynn was casting some sort of expelling charm, and Cullen held Edyn close. Dorian looked at Bull, who stood by the door, his massive arms crossed over his bare chest. Just a head nod, it was all the reassurance he needed. For just under an hour, he and Korynn worked at saving Edyn. When she finally gasped, waking up, Dorian collapsed onto the bed.

“I think he's the strongest mage I've ever encountered,” he declared, shocking everyone in the room. 

 

 **Edyn** **-**

I grabbed for Cullen when I awoke, and he crushed me against his chest. 

“Get the king and queen, I need to tell them,” I said, my voice rough and my head pounding. I saw Bull leave the room and I sagged back against the bed. I covered my eyes, shaking and trying not to cry. Cullen helped me pull on a pair of loose pants. 

I flinched when I heard everyone come in, the king and queen, followed by Leliana, Varric and Zevran. I motioned for Bull to close the door. “Ward the room,” I said quietly. Korynn and Dorian both did. 

“What's this about? You were attacked?” Alistair demanded to know, pacing at the foot if the bed.

“I need to explain some things now that precious few know.” Cullen made a sound but I just looked at him. He nodded and tried to look braver than I felt.

“First, I need assurances that what I tell you will never leave this room unless I say so.” Everyone nodded, even the King, albeit reluctantly.

“Second, you will assure me I'll remain one hundred percent free and out of Chantry Corp’s filthy grasp.”

Leliana looked away and everyone else agreed.

“I never lied about where I'm from, I was at the Ostwick university. When the Chantry was destroyed in Kirkwall, things changed for the worst. When the rebellion finally happened, I was duped by one of the top teachers there. Dagnon, unbeknownst to all, was a bloodmage. An exceptionally strong one. He kidnapped me and spent days breaking every mental magic shield I had. Then he magically controlled my body for several more days.”

The queen gasped. 

“I know you..” she said and I shook my head.

“You know little, your majesty. I'm sorry to say. Dagnon killed fifteen people with my body, and maimed countless more.” I climbed from the bed, holding my head. I couldn't look at them anymore.

“He tried to kill me that final day, with my own hand. He failed, and a boy new to his powers saved me. When Chantry Corp found me, Dagnon was long gone and I was the one on all the surveillance feeds committing atrocities. I didn't even remember it all at first. I spent days in a Templar jail, my nightmares frightening even their highest ranking officers. They had proof, ample proof, that I had done all those things. But they also had proof from the boy that Dagnon had tried to kill me. They offered me tranquility or death. I chose tranquility.”

Dead silence.

Korynn spoke first. “You got better. How?”

I sighed. “I was sent to the conclave as an escort for the mages. And when Corypheus struck, I fell into the fade. Physically.” 

“No one's done..” Alistair started to speak but Leliana cut him off.

“She's not lying. My scouts watched her fall out of the rift at the Temple. She was in the fade. No one knew the rest until later.”

I swallowed. “I was tranquil for over fourteen months. Magic terrified me when it came back, and it came back far stronger than it had been before. The mark amplified it fiercely. I didn't tell anyone. I was feeling everyone around me, and it was mentally breaking me. Cullen… Commander Cullen was the only one I felt peace around. He's different, since stopping the Lyrium. His body is changed, and he acts as a magical emotional mute for me. He didn't know this at first.”

He gave me a smile. I reached out and moved the hair from his forehead. 

“He didn't know until we lost Haven. I told Dorian while we were in the future. Leliana guessed some time later. But this is all just.. the prequel. Dagnon is here. In Denerim. It's his magic beneath the city, making the infected people. I'm fairly certain he's working with Corypheus and the corrupt Red Templars. He tried to take me today. I think he found me after I cast the fade fire spell in the sewers.”

Zevran spoke from near Bull, ”That was an impressive spell, even Kor couldn't have done it on that scale, and she's strong. You.. are a terrifying woman. This Dagnon, you say? He's also a mage, and a strong one. How do we beat him?”

Dorian spoke up. “I've been teaching Edyn some exceedingly rare Old World Tevinter barriers and mental block spells. As well as a few surprises. They are especially hard to master, and she is doing well for having a fraction of the usual learning time. Edyn?”

I nodded, “Pretty sure that's the only reason I'm still here now. He tried to get into my head again, using the phone line and a compulsion spell. I held out until Dorian and Korynn got here. Now that I know he's close, I'm redoubling my efforts and we'll teach Korynn as well. We need to get ahold of the Hawkes, and Varric mentioned an elf mage he knew in Kirkwall. This is no longer a 'wait and see’ thing. Now we need to be proactive.” I turned and looked at the king and queen, both staring at me with wary eyes.

“I have gone through hell to be here. Be glad you don't know it all. But I'll be damned before letting him win. Them win. And I'm done hiding. However, I'll never go back into a university, nor will I keep paying for his fucking crimes. I'm no longer a broken girl. And this is war,” I said, straightening my shoulders. Leliana stepped forward. “We're with you, Inquisitor. To the end,” she declared, raising a fist to her chest. Bull stepped forward and did the same. So did Zevran and Korynn. The queen stepped forward offering me her hand. 

“When this is over, we need to talk more thoroughly. But for now, Ferelden stands with you.” Alistair put his hands over ours and I trembled with the effort I put forth to not feel their emotions. They eked through, relief and dread, apprehension and wonder. I pulled free and sat on the edge of the bed, staring at the floor. 

“Dagnon has unlimited resources at his fingertips. He's vile and has zero conscience. He will stop at nothing to get me back. And if he does, he'll destroy the world.”

Cullen put his hand on my back. “He'll have to get through us.”

I laughed bitterly, tears escaping my eyes. 

“As much as I love you, and have absolute faith in all of your abilities, he's much stronger than you imagine. He can rival Corypheus. And I'm beyond terrified of what havoc he can commit.”

Alistair knelt in front of me. “Can we beat him?” he asked.

I looked at him, “We have no choice. It's literally him or the world. No half measures here. There's no room for 'what if’ or 'can we’, it is literally 'do this or we all die’. Which is unacceptable. I'm not going to let him use me to kill again. And you're all going to help me.”

 

**Things moved quickly from there, they met that afternoon to set various balls rolling. The Hawkes were summoned to Skyhold, as well as their friend Merrill. Under cover of darkness, the six of them left the palace and headed back home.**

**Once at Skyhold, Edyn took Cassandra and Josephine aside and told them everything. At first Cass was belligerent, until Leliana reminded her of how everything had begun in the first place. Josephine was the picture of poise, asking a thousand questions, and making various notes.**

**Cullen stayed nearby for a multitude of reasons, not the least of which being it gave Edyn time to practice her mental protections. As the various people showed up at Skyhold, things began to fall into place.**

 

I stood at the end of the enormous war room table. It was currently surrounded by eleven other people. I had dressed in austere black today, my hair braided and coiled about my head. I had a black glove over my left hand and Cullen nearby as usual.

Garrett stood, “I'd love to say it's a pleasure to meet you all but to be really honest, this all sucks. Kirkwall is a mess again, red Templars everywhere making shit difficult.” He looked at his husband. “We have news on that front,” Anders said, standing up. Cass glared at him and Leliana smacked her arm.

He cleared his throat. “They've perfected a dispersal method. For Mass casualties. You saw one of their tests beneath Denerim. There have been other such tests, Val Royeaux, Kirkwall, Ostwick, Redcliffe. It's bad. Reports are rolling in hourly of more infected or dead.”

I rubbed a hand over my chest. “Gee, guys. Thanks for the uplifting news.” Anders laughed softly, “It's not all bad, Inquisitor. We have mages and Templars who didn't defect helping any and everyone they can. There are refugee camps and entire neighborhoods being protected by those strong enough to hold them. We're fighting back. Endlessly.”

I nodded and he sat down. Varric stood, “As much as I'm glad to see you all, I'd rather it wasn't this way. Merrill will be here tonight, Inquisitor. She brings news herself. Also… Bianca has asked for help.” I narrowed my eyes. 

“She's back?” I asked through gritted teeth. He nodded. “As of this morning. Apparently she's found where they have been keeping their surplus of red Lyrium. She has a plan to destroy it but it'll take magic and dwarf ingenuity. I don't even know, Inquisitor. She's making me crazy.” 

He sat down looking grumpier than the white haired shiny elf. Shikra Hawke stood. She smoothed a hand over her rounded stomach. “Fenris and I found their supply lines between this part of Ferelden and the Free Marches. They are using deep roads tunnels to move the stuff. We have detailed plans on how they're doing it.” She took a breath. “I can't travel anymore. The doctors advise me not to, Anders and Fenris agree. Your.. your medical staff said they can handle my delivery here, if that's alright.” She lifted her chin. I gave her a rueful smile, “I'm not a monster. You're probably safer here than out there anyways. Make yourself at home, please.”

She nodded, looking at Fenris again. “Inquisitor, we need to make the world a place that others like me aren't afraid to raise their children. We had.. had not planned this. But life has a way and there's no going back.” She looked at her stomach, a wistful smile on her face, “My mother would be proud of the people we've turned into, I'd like to keep that trend going. You all have very precious things in your very powerful hands. We need to make this count. On that note, Fen?”

He stood, kissing her hand and helping her sit. “I'm not one for pretty speeches or flowery words. I have a very vested interest in this all coming out good in the end. So does my daughter. The supply lines are crucial, and we'll need people good at stealthy infiltration to get to them. They're guarded constantly by Lyrium enhanced mabari, Red Templars and a smattering of Venatori mages.” He dropped a rolled large paper on the table. “This shows their weak spots, the places they tend to take breaks. Their guard numbers and rotation hours. Also, we have some of their security codes because  _ some _ people don't know how to listen to their husbands and be more careful.” He cast a glance at Shikra who was suddenly interested in her fingernails. Garrett grinned. 

Fenris looked at me, “The mage they have working with them is extremely dangerous. We need to be cautious.” 

I nodded.

“That brings me to my next piece of business. Dorian?” 

Dorian stood and warded the room, and I added a second to be sure.

“I'm going to tell you some things now. Things that are hard to explain. It never leaves this room.” I got a flurry of nods.

I took a drink of water, before telling them everything. Everything relevant. I left out the shower torture. And his other various attempts to rape me.  But the rest? I laid it all out and was met with stunned silence.

“This mage you spoke of Fenris? Dagnon. He's evil. Pure evil. And you're right, he's powerful and has no issue with causing as much damage as possible. I would know,” I said the last with a sigh. It was getting easier, explaining things.

Anders spoke up, “Can you show me?” he asked me quietly. I looked at Cullen who only nodded.

“I can try. It's harder to control the memory flow with another powerful mage. I'm.. sorry in advance for things you will not want to see.” 

He got up and walked to me, kneeling in front of my chair. I held out my hands and he took them. I closed my eyes, trying to concentrate on the relevant things. Dagnon’s years as a teacher, his betrayal and kidnapping of me. The systematic torture and breaking of my mental shields. 

Then the memories flowed stronger. The cafe, the shower, the walk during which Dagnon had touched strangers with my hands and poisoned them. The subsequent showers and more death. The bank and the explosion. 

His cornering me in the alley and making me stab myself. 

The boy who healed me. 

The nightmares.

The fade.

Cullen.

I jumped, pulling my hands away and scrambling out of my chair, my hand over my mouth. Anders sat there in shock. I tried to still my heart, quell the unease in my head. Cullen came over and wrapped his arms around me. 

I pressed my face to his chest and took a shaky breath. 

Anders spoke, “I admit I was hoping she had exaggerated, but she's really not. He's worse than Danarious,” he growled. I looked at him, pulling away from Cullen. Fenris sighed.

“I'm sorry, Edyn,” Anders said, rising to his feet. I shook my head.

“Nothing to apologize for. You didn't do this to me. Dagnon did. And never again. I'll die before I let him do that again.” 

Cullen made a sound and I silenced him with a look.

“I have a keen interest in staying alive, Cullen. Please don't think otherwise, ever.” 

They all stared at me for a minute. I cleared my throat.

“I don't need or want sympathy. It helps no one and it irritates me to be honest. I want whatever you feel about what's happened up until now to fuel what we're heading into. Because it's going to suck and we'll need every edge we can get.”

 

A few hours later, Merrill arrived after dark. She had with her two companions, and after a quick conversation with Varric, we went down into the broken dungeon area. Merrill took off her long hooded jacket, holding out a slim hand to me. 

“You must be the Inquisitor! Varric was right about you, even without the mark you are incredible!” she gushed, surprising me. I shook my head at her hand. She was practically bouncing on her feet with excitement. She gestured to the people with her. An elvish woman lowered her hood first, and I was surprised. “Fiona?!” I exclaimed. She sighed. I raised an eyebrow. The other person lowered his hood and I could feel his anxiety at being here.

“This young man is Feynriel. He.. is a Somniari mage, Edyn.”

My eyes widened. 

Dream walker.

I held out my hand, before thinking of the consequences, and when he took it, I gasped, immediately connecting to him and he… saw everything. As did I. His life in Kirkwall, with the Elves in the Free Marches, his time in Tevinter and his time with Fiona after learning.

I fell to my knees with a hand to my head. He knelt next to me, his eyes wide. “I am so sorry Inquisitor.”

I shook my head, covering my mouth for a moment. 

“That was my fault. I didn't think and forgot that Somniari are as connected to the fade as I.”

He looked puzzled. “This Dagnon from your.. past? He feels familiar.”

I looked at him. 

“Was he in Tevinter about eight years ago?”

I nodded. He had taken a six month sabbatical in Tevinter. When he had returned, he had been sharper, less lenient. Except with me. Which should have clued me in. 

“He was. Why?” I asked.

“I think I met him, when I was asked to… search the fade in the area of a murdered mage.”

I sighed, climbing to my feet. “I.. need to think. Merrill, Varric is with the Hawkes in the tavern. You all go get some food and enjoy your night.” I left before I gave in to the urge to throw up. 

I quickly traversed the keep, keeping my shields up and tight. When I was in my tower, I dropped them as I knelt in front of the toilet, emptying my stomach and shaking. 

I slid to the floor, my hand on my forehead. I could taste the fear. And it pissed me off.

I was  _ so _ damn tired of being scared. 

Tired of bitter fear dogging my every step. 

I flushed the toilet and got up to wash my face. Then with a last glare at the shower I made a decision.

Back in the bedroom I texted Cullen.

**Me** **\- Hey. I've missed you today. Missed us. Care to chat?**

I stripped and paced the nearly dark room waiting for a reply.

**Commander Sexy** **\- Should I worry??**

I laughed.

**Me** **\- Not even remotely. I'm going to shower. And I'd really.. really.. love company...**

He didn't answer, though within a minute or so I could feel him strolling through the main building. I smiled to myself and went to start the water. I stood under the flow of hot water, feeling my entire body relax as his nearing presence soothed me. I heard his throat clear, turning to find him at the door to the bathroom, watching me through the glass door. I opened the door, “Well?” I asked. He just shook his head, looking me over. I tried to stave off the blush but it climbed my chest anyways. He walked forward, shedding clothes as he moved. I held out my dripping hand and pulled him through the door. 

“Are you alright?” he asked me. I nodded.

“I think… I think I am.” I wound my arms around his sides, pressing close.

“I think I'm better than alright. I'm done. Being afraid of every shadow and reference to  _ him _ . I'm done. I want to live, Cullen. I want to live,” I whispered and he nodded. Then his hands were on my face and he drew me up to kiss me. I drowned in the kiss, needing him now… more than ever.

And I let go. 

I let him press me back against the wall, his hands touching everywhere they could reach. A breast, my thigh.  My butt, my back. 

His lips left a scalding trail down my neck, as he moved to kneel in front of me. He lifted my left leg onto his shoulder, looking up at me with brilliant eyes. He kissed my thigh. “You, Edyn, are magnificent,” he said with a smile. I shook my head and he tsked at me. 

“From where I'm sitting, you make a picture of perfection.” 

I arched my eyebrow. He shrugged, lifting his hand and finally touching me. My eyes closed as he began to diligently explore me again. Tongue and teeth, fingers and breath. My hand dove into his wet unruly hair, needing an anchor. His mouth was as persistent as his hand, sucking and licking, nipping and soothing. His fingers inside me, curling and stealing my breath. The pressure building was incredible, and when I opened my eyes I had to keep myself from laughing. The room glowed. Cullen had rays of light scattered across his skin, and soon enough I tumbled into bliss. I rode his hand as my body took over, pulses and trembles. 

When I calmed, he lowered my leg and stood. He took my hands and wrapped them around his neck, before he lifted me and pressed me to the wall again. I wrapped my legs around him, smiling as he moved closer. He looked over my face, a grin on his delectable lips. “You look a little peaked, love,” he teased, shifting his hips and rubbing his cock over my folds. I gasped and he chuckled. He shifted again, finally sliding inside me, hot and hard. I throbbed around him as he stayed still, seated to the hilt. He kissed me softly. “This gets better every time,” he mused, beginning to move. I didn't even get a chance to answer, my mind completely entranced by what he was doing inside me.

He began to thrust in earnest, and the glow in the room intensified. I pulled his face down to mine, kissing him long and slow. He watched me, as I watched him, our lips in this wet hot tangle. He pulled his mouth away, pressing his forehead to mine. One of his hands slid between us, finding my clit and tossing me into another orgasm. I cried out, my fingers digging into his shoulders as I fell apart. He thrust once more, then twice, before a hoarse cry tore from him and his own release took him 

We slowly slid to the floor, a mass of laughs and tangled limbs. He kissed me, his hands touching me every which way. 

“Are you..” he started to say, before I covered his lips with my hand.

“I'm amazing. And so very in love. Now, can you help me finish my shower?”

He nodded and helped me to my feet. He then proceeded to wash me, and dry me.. and help me to the bed where he made slow love to me again. 

  
  


**3 Days Later -**

 

I stood at the balcony railing, looking out over the compound. The mages we had rescued months before were diligently learning shields and protecting the grounds around the clock, as were the various Templars we had allowed to join. It was a fascinating thing to see.

After so many years of discontent, they were actively working to keep us safe, all animosities set aside. I was proud. It had taken me awhile to come up with a speech for them, one that would bring them together. And I had used Anders to help me show them what had happened in Denerim, some of what had happened to me.

 

_ “Thanks for being here, everyone. And I mean that, from the bottom of my heart. You are all the backbone of this endeavor, and we would not be standing without you.” _

_ I looked around, hundreds of eyes on me. This was the most public of anything I had done since accepting my role as Inquisitor. My hands were gripping the staff I held, to quell the shaking. _

_ I took a breath. “I need to tell you all some things. I can't explain it all yet, but I hope this will convey the urgency we, the Advisors and myself, feel we should all have.” _

_ I explained who Dagnon was, some of what he had done to a fellow unsuspecting mage. The torture and subsequent near death. I left out tranquility, and that it was me. Anders helped me show them, via magic projection, what was at stake. _

_ “This mage is dangerous. Probably easily as dangerous as Corypheus. Maybe more depending on if he gets his way or not. And I can proudly say we are the last best hope to save Thedas. We are strong. And resilient. And powerful. We have fought our way across a continent, and have saved far more people than we could readily count.” _

_ A resounding bit of agreement swept through the crowd.  _

_ “We have taken down dragons, and survived more than one attack by Corypheus. We can do this. Dorian and my friend here, they're going to show our mages some new shielding techniques. I want as much, if not all, of this compound shielded at all times. We have enough mages here to work this in shifts. And Templars, we need you to guard them when they are resting. They are the flesh an blood wall standing between our people and certain death. We need to fix this. This animosity between mages and Templars. We need to bridge this gap, prove we can work as one people. Not as captors and captives, not as jailors, not as victims. We need to unite and give the Thedas a reason to breathe again. Give the people of Thedas a home. Safety.”  _

_ Resounding cheers met me. _

_ I took another breath.  _

_ “We are not going to go quietly. We are not going to lay down and take it. Thedas deserves better.  _ **_We_ ** _ deserve better!”  _

_ More cheers. _

_ I felt a shiver. _

_ Anticipation? _

_ I held up my still shaking hand, immediately they quieted. _

_ “We will be their hope. And their future. Because to do less is not what we were made for. We stand for those who can't, and we do so as one. For the Inquisition!”  _

_ Everyone stood and cheered, and the hair on my neck stood on end. Cullen grabbed my hand with the staff, raising them, yelling “For the Inquisitor!” And the cheering turned to a roar and I felt something… the whole world shift. _

 

I was no longer a meager mage. I was no longer broken, ashamed. Tortured and beaten. 

I was a mage.

I was the Inquisitor.

And I was ready.

 

**Meanwhile - Somewhere In Eastern Thedas - Near to Midnight Days Later -**

 

Dagnon stood at the window of the opulent hotel room he had obtained the night before. He looked much the same as he had nearly 2 years ago. Long silver streaked hair, a beard that he meticulously groomed. He wore a long black robe, and a look of immense irritation.

He crumpled the paper in his hand, hissing and furious. 

The bitch was back in her castle.

Surrounded by no less than at least 100 other mages and powerful Templars.

And some of Thedas’ finest people.

A knock sounded at the door. Then an envelope slid under it.

He stalked to it, scooping it up and tearing it in one fluid motion. He stared down at the photo of  _ her _ . Standing on a dais and giving a speech of some kind. She looked.. radiant. Strong.

He ran a finger over the glossy photo. 

He turned it over, and nearly screamed in rage when he read the beautiful hand writing on the back.

Handwriting he knew well.

 

**_Dagnon - I thought you might want to see what your foolish attempts to take me again have wrought. See I'm not some egotistical little girl anymore. I've got the power of the fade, the Inquisition, and more mages than you've ever met. I've got more than that. I have family. And people I love. Who will stop at nothing to bring your evil conniving ass down. Preferably in flames. Because I've imagined you burning hundreds of times since the cafe._ **

**_Does it anger you that I am free?_ **

**_That I survived you?_ **

**_That I will, and I promise you, I will make sure you die in a super satisfactory way?_ **

**_I hope you are angry. You get stupid when you're angry - like when you made me stab myself. You were furious and didn't notice that I had managed to shift my hand just enough to survive the blade._ **

**_Ah._ **

**_I hope this finds you well._ **

**_Enjoy your freedom._ **

**_For now._ **

 

He rushed to his window and watched a dwarf sauntering off into the night, whistling a song and carrying what looked to be a crossbow. He smelled smoke, looking down to see the picture on fire on the floor where he had dropped it. He waved his hand and extinguished it.

 

He would have his revenge. 

Or so he thought.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Alright. So this is something I've been thinking on for well over a year now. And when my last phone died, I lost over 20 pages of notes and outlines and plots for this particular fic.   
> Then I found this comic -   
> Http://siriusdraws.Tumblr.com/post/115394030905/tranquil-inquisitor-part-1  
> And it spurred me into action.   
> I've reworked some of my plot, making it modern and changing the organization's somewhat to fit the times.   
> I'm going to bring in characters from DAO and DA2 to liven the story, and it's not going to always follow the game. Because we've seen that already.   
> Now it's time for a new kind of Inquisition.  
> With its new Tranquisitor. Yes I went there. No I couldn't help myself. 


End file.
